Bodyguards
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: Nanoha is the youngest child a from a really rich and famous family full of magicians that she is a easy target for people who wanted revenge for many different reasons. Let's see what happens when she meets a blonde who might change her life TOTALLY. Warning: AU! A little violence.
1. Bodyguards: Guard Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my second story about NanoFate. Enjoy!**

**Bodyguards****  
**

**Character introductions**

Fate Testarossa – The newly assigned bodyguard for Takamachi Nanoha. Her abilities are currently unknown. Age 18.

Takamachi Nanoha – The youngest child of a very, very rich and famous house of magicians in Mid-Childa. She's a specialist in light magical attacks. Age 18.

Ichigo – The first bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Age 27. Specialist in physical attacks.

Niichi – The second bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Age 25. Specialist in long range attacks.

Sanyou - The third bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Age 25. Specialist in Mid range attacks.

Yondaime - The fourth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Age 26. Specialist in everything.

Goda - The fifth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Age 26. Specialist in crime investigation.

Rokume - The sixth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Age 26. Specialist in information collection.

Ryuukai - The seventh bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. The older twin of Ryuume. Age 20. Specialist in trickery. Attends the same college as Nanoha.

Ryuume - The eighth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. The younger twin of Ryuukai. Age 20. Specialist in trickery. Attends the same college as Nanoha.

Juugo - The ninth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Specialist in summoning. Age 21.

Daryuu - The tenth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Specialist in animal communication. Age 28.

Jaiga - The eleventh bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Specialist in herb collection. Age 25.

Taiga - The twelfth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Specialist in cookery. Age 21.

Loren -The thirteenth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Specialist in computers. Age 22.

Yuugo - The fourteenth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Specialist in guns. Age 24.

Ren - The fifteenth bodyguard assigned to Nanoha. Specialist in swords. Age 29.

Takamachi Shirou – Nanoha's father.

Takamachi Momoko – Nanoha's mother.

Takamachi Kyouya – Nanoha's older brother.

Takamachi Miyuki – Nanoha's older sister.

* * *

_**Why did I start this story?**_

I just had a dream not long ago about something like this and I somehow decided to make this into a story. The dream was really strange to say and I don't really remember the details too vividly. However, I'm still able to remember the key points so it doesn't really matter.

I hope I won't disappoint you for this story. This is my second time writing a fan-fiction for NanoFate pairing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

This whole life, I've had 15 bodyguards around me all the time. Having been born in a very, very rich and famous family, full of magicians, I've been a very good target for those who wanted revenge as I was the youngest in the family. My family would do anything to keep me safe and same goes for my 15 bodyguards. The bodyguards were all my blood relatives.

Well, at first they were the fathers and mothers of the current generation of the 15, now their children have taken over their roles. All of them are males and were all very popular and handsome guys in the town. All of them are kind and gentle towards me but when it comes to the enemies they were really merciless.

Since young, I thought that when I'm all grown up, I would marry one of them. But it seems that I was wrong….. Because….

"Hmmm…? Is there something wrong?" the blonde hair stranger sitting across from me wondered out aloud.

"Eh? Ahh… Nothing much, I was just wondering what we're going to be doing after this." I replied nervously, fidgeting with my hands under the table.

If you're wondering where are we and why this is happening…. We've to go back to a few hours ago to really know what happened.

***Flashback***

"HUH? What did you just say mother? Another bodyguard is assigned to me? 15 of them are enough. I don't need more!" I flat out rejected her even though I knew that no matter what, she wouldn't take back her words.

I was arranged to meet her at a certain café to make a contract with her after school the next day. I was driven to that certain café after school ended, with my bodyguards to guard me. After an hour, we finally reached our destination. Then, my bodyguards suddenly bided me farewell, went back in the car and left for home. They probably wanted to give me some personal space for once.

At that moment, I really didn't understand anything until I met her. I didn't know who she was but somehow managed to find her in the crowded, busy café from the description given to me by my mother. She really had an alluring sense of presence, attracting all the attention around her. Just walking all the way to the table and sitting down in front of her took almost all my energy and courage. I was so nervous that my hands could not stop trembling until she spoke.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fate Testarossa, your newly assigned bodyguard, Milady." She reached out her hands, gesturing a handshake. Her voice was so gentle that I unknowingly widened my eyes and my mouth, staring at her.

After regaining my composure, I accepted her handshake as I stood up to introduce myself. "I'm Takamachi Nanoha. Nice to meet you, Fate-chan."

"Chan?" the girl seemed a little surprised at my 'acting familiar with a stranger' way of calling her.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I'm just-" I tried to cover up my mistake straight away but got cut off half way through.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just a little surprised that's all. You can call me whatever you like, Nanoha." She giggled to herself before replying to that familiar act of mine by calling me by my name.

Just like that, we stared at each other, sipping our drinks a little at a time, for hours, after we completed our paper contract.

***flashback end***

'_Haa… This is such a difficult situation. I've no idea what to do, except for sitting her and doing nothing!' _I sighed mentally and took a sip of my third serving of cappuccino.

"Nanoha, is there anything you would like to do?" Fate finally interrupted the silence by asking me a question.

"Ah… No?" I thought for a moment before replying.

"Then…." She put a finger to her chin in a thinking posture. "Okay, how about you bring me to your home? I would like to see the place that I'll be working at starting from tomorrow."

"….Okay." I answered as I stared at her awesome posture, without thinking at all. "Eh? Huh? Wait. What? Tomorrow? Just what do you mean by that!" I immediately shouted out as I stood up from my chair shocked at what she had just said.

"Eh? Your mother should have told you that, didn't she?" her eyes widened a little shocked at my words.

"N-No…She didn't." She giggled once again at my answer.

"Well, that's fine. Let's just head to your home while we having a little chat about that, okay?"

And so…. We went back home after I called my chauffeur and had a little trip around my home.

* * *

**A/N: I planned this to be a real series but only if the story line interests you readers. Please give me some reviews if you would like more. If many of you think this is interesting I wouldn't mind doing this soon after I think of the sequel to this. This story is really interesting to write so far, I hope I can get a sequel of my dream to continue this too.**


	2. Bodyguards: Guard 1

**A/N: Now, here's the next chapter as you hoped for! Please enjoy it like you did for the previous chapter [Prologue]! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you will continue supporting me by giving me more reviews. *bows* **

Chapter 1

**July 2****nd**** , Monday 6.30 a.m. **

**Nanoha's POV**

"Wake the hell up!" Ichigo shouted directly into my ear, shaking me hard by the shoulders with both of his hands.

I tried to ignore that and reclosed my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep again.

"I SAID WAKE THE HELL UP!" since he failed his first few attempts, he changed his methods and pulled me up by my hands quite roughly. "You think that I would ever be kind to YOU? You're going to be late for school!" he continued to shout as my eyes remained closed.

"Now,now. You're hurting her, Ichigo." Rokume came in and I finally woke up.

"Rokume~~~ Ichigo bullied me again!" I jumped off the bed and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. He lifted his right hand to stroke my hair gently.

"Ahaha. It's fine now. I'll carry you down, so forgive him, okay?" Rokume requested for Ichigo, although I don't know why but he's always so kind to forgive Ichigo would bullies me every single time he gets a chance to.

Rokume carried me down to the dining table through the famous "princess carry". He sat me down on the nearest chair then walked to the kitchen to get some drinks for me while I started gulping down my breakfast.

"Slow down. You won't be late for school. Ichigo was just kidding." Rokume came back with a glass of milk and placed it beside my bowl of hot soup.

"I'm just hungry." I admitted, continuing to gulp down my food in a rush.

"I see."

After I gulped down the last of my food, I remembered something, "Oh! Rokume, mother said that I'm going to have a new bodyguard soon. I'm going to be meet that bodyguard this afternoon, could you please help me do something about my remedial today?" I pleaded him, clapping my hands together as I placed them in front of my face, eyes closed.

"Sure, why not? But, you must promise me that you'll take the next remedial class seriously. IS that okay with you?" Rokume accepted my request but request me another thing.

"Okay….." I dragged my words as I replied unwilling to actually do the next remedial seriously.

* * *

After breakfast I went to school as usual, sleeping in most of my classes as they were really boring. The only class that I couldn't sleep in was the Physical Education class. I couldn't even skip it. You ask me why? That is because…. The teacher is that noisy and brutal guy, Ichigo! You think you heard wrong? No, you didn't. It's true, he IS my PE teacher. How I wish it wasn't true. All he does is lecture me for every single thing that I've done wrongly and only picks on me. How irritating that is. Because of that, all my PE classes were full of horrible experiences, nothing fun at all. If only as there would be a gentle, kind and hot teacher, totally NOT him, I would be in heaven.

"BAKA! Ichigo no BAKA!" I shouted at him before stomping off the last class that was PE.

I headed straight to the car that was already waiting for me at the school's entrance. I hopped in and relaxed my shoulders after I threw my bag aside somewhere inside the car. The car headed for the café that was suppose to be the place where I am going to be meeting a new bodyguard for me. _'I hope he's not going to be like Ichigo.' _I sighed out aloud as I thought mentally.

* * *

**July 2****nd**** , Monday 1.30 p.m.**

**Third person's POV**

"A bodyguard, huh?" Fate sighed as she took a peek at her watch. It was almost time for her new "master" to come. "Somehow, I don't think this really suits me at all, Momoko-san." She muttered to herself, not noticing the attention she had already attracted since she had first step into the café.

* * *

**July 2****nd**** , Monday 2.00 p.m. **

**Fate's POV**

"Ah! I guess that's her." I gasped, surprised at her sudden appearance. Well, maybe not that surprising but flashy I guess?

The car that brought her here was probably her family's personal chauffeur for her. When she took a step of out the car, I immediately recognized her from the brief description given to me by Momoko-san.

If you would ask me why I knew her, it was because of the past. A really long story that I don't really wish to explain everything all over again, every single time a person asks so I just brush it off lightly by going onto another topic.

Anyway, the brunette walked over to me, trembling possibly due to her nervousness. I was fine though, since I was used to meeting many, many people. It seems that just walking to the seat across me and sitting down took almost all her strength. There was total silence until I broke it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fate Testarossa, your newly assigned bodyguard, Milady." I reached out my hands, gesturing a handshake. When I did that, her eyes widened as she stared at me. I wondered why she did so, but didn't get an answer in the end.

She hesitated for a moment before reaching out her hands to take mine. "I'm Takamachi Nanoha. Nice to meet you, Fate-chan."

"Chan?" I was a little surprised at her 'acting familiar with a stranger' way of calling me that I froze for a second.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I'm just-" She seemed to cover up her mistake straight away but I cut off half way through.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just a little surprised that's all. You can call me whatever you like, Nanoha." I giggled to myself thinking _'Such a cute girl she is.'_ before replying to that familiar act of hers by calling her by her name without any honorifics.

* * *

We stayed silent after the introduction and after completing the contract. She seemed to be staring at me, I wonder why? '_Is there something wrong with me?'_ I thought to myself mentally before I tried to break the awkward silence between us. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Eh? Ahh… Nothing much, I was just wondering what we're going to be doing after this." She replied nervously.

I thought for a few minutes but couldn't think of place to bring her to so I just asked her what she wanted. "Nanoha, is there anything you would like to do?" I asked breaking the few minutes of silence.

"Ah… No?" she replied a little hesistant.

"Then…." I put a finger to my chin in a thinking posture, trying my best to think of any random place to visit with her other than here. "Okay, how about you bring me to your home? I would like to see the place that I'll be working at starting from tomorrow." I finally thought of a wonderful place to visit. I would really want to see the place she lives in since I would eventually have to memorize the location and the details of inside her house. I bet it's really huge, so I have to plan ahead.

"….Okay." She answered as she stared at me a little blur. "Eh? Huh? Wait. What? Tomorrow? Just what do you mean by that!" She immediately shouted after she realized what I've just said.

"Eh? Your mother should have told you that didn't she?" My eyes widened as I stared back at her.

"N-No…She didn't." I giggled once again at her answer.

'_I want to know more about her.' _My thoughts continued_. _"Well, that's fine. Let's just head to your home while we having a little chat about that, okay?" I said my final sentence before we left for her home.

* * *

**July 2****nd**** , Monday 5.00 p.m. **

**Nanoha's POV**

"Oh my, what am I going to do?" I muttered to myself as I guided Fate around the house, introducing to her the different areas of my house.

When we finally finished touring around the house other than my room….. she asked a shocking question that I knew she would definitely ask since she HAD to know.

"Er, sorry but Nanoha, Where's your room? You didn't show me your room yet, right?" she asked blinking her eyes a little confused about my actions.

"N-no."

"You don't want to?"

"That's not it!" I placed my hands in front of me waving them wildly gesturing that it wasn't true at all. Then, I walked to her, grab one of her hands and pull her towards my room.

"Here it is!" I shouted at the top of my voice, squeezing my eyes tightly closed when we reached my room.

"Can I open the door?" she slipped her hands out of mine, using that hand to reached for the door knob, and I was disappointed that she did so.

"Y-yea."

We stood in the middle of the room in silence until she finally spoke again.

"Your room's huge and pretty well decorated, I like it." I blushed at her words because of her honesty. I didn't know that she was the type of person to be a little dense at her actions and words, whether it affected the other party or not with an incredible effect.

"T-thank you. I look forward to having you as my new bodyguard starting from tomorrow." I mutter all my courage to say the last sentence before guiding her to the entrance to send her off for the day.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, turned her back and left.

* * *

"Phew!" I relaxed my shoulders and dropped myself on the bed, flat on my face.

"Thanks for the hard work," Rokume came in through the half open door. "Have a good night sleep after your bath. There shouldn't be any homework today after all."

"Mm." I nodded my head with my face still flat on the bed.

I took a quick bath, dried my hair off and laid flat on my bed once again, this time with my back towards the bed, head on my pillow with another pillow clutched by me left hand.

"Good night." I said to myself before closing my eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the usual happened; Ichigo wakes me up violently and Rokume comes in after that. I take my breakfast and left for school in my car. When I reached school and class started I was really shocked that I slammed the table hard.

"Fate-chan?" I shouted out loud; so loud and shocking that the whole class stared back at me, including Fate.

Fate introduced herself to the class before she came walking towards me, taking the seat beside me. "Good morning, Nanoha." She greeted.

* * *

After school we went home, her new home, which was my huge house. She had a small luggage with her and her schoolbag on her back.

I guided her to her new room and left her alone to pack her stuff. When she was done, she came to my room, knocking on the door, asking for permission to enter.

"You can come in." I answered the knock.

"Nanoha, where are your other bodyguards?" she asked.

"Hm? Aren't they just down stairs doing some things?" I was doing my homework when she came into my room.

"No, I don't see them anywhere."

"Oh I see. Then they must b- EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? Say what!" I stood up from my chair that was knocked over because I got up too quickly.

I rushed down the stairs and up again, "You are right. They are no where to be found." I took out my phone, prepared to call my mother. "Wait a minute, I'll call my mother." I dialed the numbers and pressed the call button. "Mother, just what is going on? Why are the other bodyguards gone?" I wasted no time and asked the moment the cal was picked up.

"Well… I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you that they'll be leaving for a while to handle some job. All of them that is. Don't worry dear, Fate is really reliable. She can handle the difficult situations by herself."

"Mother…. TELL THAT TO ME EARLIER!" I snapped after listening to her and hanged up the phone after I completed my sentence.

"Nanoha…." Fate looked at me surprised at my sudden outburst.

"I'm fine. My mother just said that the other bodyguards were off to do some other job and you're going to be the only one guarding me all day from now until they return it seems."

"I don't mind." She replied immediately after I summarized the whole situation up to her.

"Okay I'll entrust my body to you." I smiled and she blushed after hearing my words. I stared at her for a few moments before realizing what I had just said. _'So embarrassing!'_ my face had turned red too. "N-no! That's not what I meant!" I tried to clear the misunderstanding but only seemed to make the situation worse.

"I-I understand. You just meant that you will trust me to protect your fully." She tried to play along with me.

After that conversation, I went back to doing my homework until I had to ask Fate who was sitting on my bed, reading a magazine, to help me on a difficult question. She really is beautiful. I stared at her again until I remember why I had turned to face her.

"Hmmm?" she noticed my stare and I quickly turned back to my book.

"Er… Fate-chan, do you know how to do this question?" I decided to turn my head back to face her and ask her what I wanted seconds ago.

She walked over to me peered over my shoulders and answered, "Ah, you just have to do this and this." She took my pen from the table and starting scribbling down the steps for the question. '_She smells wonderful too.'_ I went back to day dreaming about her again.

"Do you understand?" she had already finished her explain when I came back to reality.

"Eh? Ah, sorry, could you repeat that?" I gave her an apologetic look and she repeated the explanation for me.

Finally at midnight, I finished my homework. Fate had been waiting all along for me to finish, sitting on my bed, doing her own work.

"Fate-chan I'm done." I walked over to her. "What are you doing?" I sat down beside her, and peeked at the screen that she was fidgeting with.

"This? I'm just exchanging information with my acquaintances about the people who are likely to attack you." She turned to look at me and our face with really close that I thought I would die from my heart beating so incredibly fast. I turned away, feeling my face really hot.

"O-o-oh…." I stood up and went to change into my pajamas.

"You look cute." She praised me as she looked over at me, closing the screen and walking towards me. "Good night, Milady." She took one of my hands gently, kneeled down in front of me and kissed it. I blushed once again and I could feel my heart that almost came out of my mouth from the surprise. I feel very comfortable around her, I wonder why?

"Y-yea, thank you. G-good night." I slipped my hand away from her and went to my bed, lay down and closed my eyes. She came towards me again. This time she took the covers and covered me with it fully, until it reached my neck.

"Good night." She replied before she went out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door quietly.

* * *

**July 3****rd**** , Tuesday 10.00 p.m. **

**Fate's POV**

"Now what should I do…. Since she's asleep and I'm not sleepy yet."

I was already in my room when I finished thinking about my next step. "I guess I should take my time going around the house and checking for spots to be a hiding place if there's any trouble." I decided on my next step and took another tour around the house. This time I checked every single spot carefully, trying to get a great spot for me to turn it into a hiding spot. I went to take my tools when I found it, headed back to the spot and starting sawing, digging and hammering away.

When I was done it was already morning and it was almost time for school that I had no time to go to sleep anymore. "Oh great, I'm not really that exhausted but a little rest won't kill. Haa… I guess I've to endure it for today since it was worthy of my time trying to make a stop for her."

I went to keep my tools, took a quick shower, changed into my school uniform and headed to her room. I opened the door quietly, hoping that I didn't wake her up so suddenly, shocking her. Walking to the bedside I whispered into her ears, "Nanoha, it's time to wake up." I shook her shoulders gently.

"Mmmm, Fate-chan give me five more minutes." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Okay, then I'll be down preparing your breakfast." I walked to the wardrobe took out her uniform and hanged it on the handle, hoping to be of a little help to the sleepy her.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, her chefs were already there, preparing the ingredients for cooking her breakfast but I interrupted them, wanting to help Nanoha prepare some lunchbox and her breakfast by my own. "Sorry, but can I have the kitchen all to myself for this morning? I would like to make Nanoha some food by myself." I apologized before requesting that of them. Their eyes widened and they froze for a moment but nodded after that, smiling.

"Sure." All the chefs said in unison.

I've always been cooking for myself since young so I was pretty good in cooking. I checked the time before I started my preparation. When I was done with cooking her breakfast and preparing her lunchbox, I went to her room again after serving the food on the table with the utensils in place.

"Nanoha, it's been more than five minutes, wake up?"

"Mmmm…" she opened her eyes slowly, rubbing them with both of her hands. "Fate-chan. I'm sorry, are we going to be late?" she yawned as she asked.

"No, don't worry. I've prepare your breakfast and lunchbox for today. Your uniform's over there. Need me to help you put it on?" she suddenly blushed at my words.

"W-wait! No! No need! Just wait for me down stairs, I'll be there soon." She jumped off the bed in a rush, possibly trying to avoid me.

"Ah, okay." I felt a little hurt when she did that, although I already knew that I shouldn't be so familiar with a person I just met. It has always been like this; in the past, when I worked as a mercenary, my clients would always be cautious of me, thinking that I might hurt them, even though I was treating them the normal way. There was one when I fell in love with a girl who was my client for a few months as it was a big job and she didn't even let me touch her after knowing my feelings. She said it was disgusting. She said that I was strange. Ever since, I've never really made much contact or even speak much to my clients. But now, since I'm a bodyguard, I've got no choice. I have to interact with my client to know more about her. Even though I'm afraid that I might fall in love with her after being with her for a few months, afraid that she would reject me the way that girl did. I could tell that this girl really a kind person. She's not selfish and boastful at all although she's from a rich, famous family. I really like her kind, but I guess I just don't deserve someone like her.

"Fate-chan…?"

"H-huh?" I was spacing out all along while waiting for her downstairs in seems.

"I said I'm ready. I've already eaten my breakfast."

"Oh, is that right." I turned to the table and saw the plates empty. "Okay, wait a minute. I'll get those to the sink before we leave." I stood up from the couch, went to the table to clear up the plates then went to the kitchen to place them in the sink before I left for school with her in her personal car.

She fell asleep again while we were on the way to school. She sleeping face was really cute. She fell onto my lap when the car jerked and that surprised me, seriously. _'I wonder what kind of things she does everyday that makes her so sleepy.'_ I thought to myself while I stroke her hair with one of my hands.

* * *

At the school entrance I had to wake her up though I felt a little reluctant. "Nanoha wake up, we're at school already." My hands went to take the few strands of hair stuck on her head, as she was sweating despite the car having an air conditioner. The weather was really hot that it could melt a human. I wiped the sweat off her as she rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up.

"Mmm… We're already at school?" I nodded and she got off my lap, ready to get off the car after she grabbed her bag that was thrown aside.

"Ah, wait. I'll carry your bag for you."

"Eh? There's no need for that. If I did that, Ichigo would scold me." She replied with her eyes looking away from me.

"Your other bodyguards aren't here, just listen to me." I felt a little jealous of her relationship with the others when I heard that. I took the bag from her a little forcefully and headed to class, leaving her a little behind of me.

* * *

**A/N: Hee-hee, the next chapter though will take a little longer. *grins*Have fun waiting. **


	3. Bodyguards: Guard 2

**A/N: Oh well, here's the next chapter. Have fun reading! Hopefully it isn't too short for you guys. Thank for the reviews ~**

**Update: Corrected some mistakes made. *Scratches head* I wonder what I was doing when I was proof-reading. It's like there's no difference whether I do it or not. Haha. Hope there are no more mistakes.  
**

_**Bodyguards  
**_

Chapter 2

**July 10****th****, Tuesday 10.30 a.m.**

**Fate's POV**

"Wait! Stop there!" I was chasing a guy that had tried to lay his hands on Nanoha when she was queuing up for food in the canteen. "How dare you do such a thing even though it's in the school compound!" I shouted at him after I caught him.

"HIIII! Wait, wait! I'm innocent! I was framed! Listen to me!" He pleaded.

"YOU!" I was about to punched him when I felt someone stopping me. I turned to my side and realized that the hand belonged to Nanoha.

"It's fine. Let it go, Fate-chan." She was as kind as ever. It has only been a week since I've became her bodyguard yet, seeing her helping strangers or forgiving people who did unforgivable things to her wasn't rare at all. Everyday, she would tell me to "forget it." Or "It's fine." That it made me really furious when I think about it.

"Nanoha! Don't be kind to such people! You have to learn to doubt them!" I shouted, surprising her.

"S-sorry." She flinched, let go of my hand and looked down.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" the guy pleaded again.

"Che, get lost this instant." I let go of him and turned towards Nanoha trying to apologize for what I've done. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you." I felt really guilty when I saw her sad expression. My chest hurts so badly that it felt like a knife was stabbed into me.

"No, it was my fault. I know that I should learn to be more careful about things. And not forgive those kinds of people, but I just can't help it. Somewhere in my heart I just think that they have a reason for doing such things. That they debated with themselves before doing so though they know it was wrong. They just couldn't help it." I was speechless. It was like she could see through all humans. Then, I realized that she probably knew this because she had been a target all along for so many years. She had probably suffered much when she was young. So much to the point that she blames herself for being born into a family that was rich and famous, always being targeted by strangers she doesn't know.

"You don't have to think so much about it. Just live your life. No one has the right to say that you aren't fit to live just because of your family's deeds." I pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly, stroking her hair in the process.

"Mmm… Thank you, Fate-chan. I'm glad I met you." I could feel tearing falling from her cheeks as I felt my uniform get damp. She wiped her tears after she calmed down, smiled at me and said, "You're really a strange person. You so much different from my other bodyguards, they're always so insensitive, except for Rokume…." She pouted when she thought about it then smiled at me again the next moment.

I laughed at what she said and patted her on the head. "I see. I'm strange, huh?" It was the first time that I felt that the word 'strange' wasn't really bad at all. It was probably because it's her who said it that made it sound so convincing.

"Yea, you're so gentle and all." she answered the question that wasn't really a question.

"Is that so." I closed my eyes, then opened them after a split second. I took her into my hands and carried her back to the canteen where we were suppose to be having our lunch at today if not for that bastard. She struggled to get down because she thought it was embarrassing but I ignored her struggles and gripped my hands tighter on her, making sure that she won't fall.

"You're so unfair." She pouted when we were eating our food.

"How so?" I asked completely aware of what she was talking about.

"That way you do things!" she pointed out.

"But…. You like don't you?" I teased.

She blushed from my words again and she started kicking me from under the chair. "MOU~~~"

"Ahahaha." I laughed it off.

* * *

After school we went around the town to pick a present for her mother whose birthday was coming up soon. The car didn't have to pick us up today so the driver went home for the day.

"Fate-chan! Come over." She shouted from afar.

"What is it?" I went over and saw her pointing at a locket.

"I think that is good for a present for mother." She exclaimed.

"Okay, then let's decided on that?"

"Wait, I want to get you a present too." She surprised me with her next few words.

"For me? Why? My birthday isn't anywhere near, it's still July you know." I've told her my birthday a few days ago when she asked while we were on the topic on birthdays. Hers seems to be over months ago though.

"There's no why! You're my new bodyguard I've got to give you something!"

"Huh? That makes no sense." I thought out loud.

"Hehe. A prove that you're MY bodyguard." She went to the next corner where the necklaces that allowed for carvings were at. "Tom-san, can you take that and carve the name 'Nanoha + Fate' on them?" she pointed at the silver necklace that held a heart through it.

"WAIT! Nanoha, I didn't say that I would accept it!" I hurried over to stop her.

"Too bad, it's already bought by me, right Tom-san?~~~" she stuck her tongue out.

"Yea." The browned hair guy smiled at her, agreeing with her.

"Not fair! You know that guy don't you!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey, what's not fair? You're always the one who's unfair!" she stomped her way to me and pointed at me with her index finger.

"Fine…." I sighed, giving way to her.

"Yea." She smiled as she placed her hands at the back of her interlacing them.

'_Well I guess its fine for once.'_

* * *

**Days later the present and the necklace was sent her home.**

**July 21****st****, Saturday 10.30 a.m.**

"Hehe, you look good in it." She helped me put it on and smirked a little while she was still behind me.

I shivered at that smirk of hers. "You don't have to sound so evil. It's like you're chaining me to you." I sighed.

"Hmmm…. That's a good idea! So from now on you'll have to stay with me until death tears us apart." She placed her hand on mine and stated.

"Hey, hey. That's not a really good word to use you know." I pointed out.

"It's fine. You will definitely protect me!" she came in front of me and say on my lap.

"Your heavy~~~" I teased.

"Wha- I'm not!" she turned her face back to face me, pounding on me hard with her hands.

"O-ouch! S-stop that. I was just joking." She really has good strength even though she rarely does her training for kendo and all.

"If only you take that back!" I nodded immediately and she stopped hitting me.

'Ding! Dong! Dong! Dong!" the bell rang. It was time for dinner.

"Nanoha, head to the table first, I'll go to the kitchen for a while."

"Ehh?~~~ Why? Eat with me." She pouted, puffing her cheeks like a little child.

"I will. I'm just going to prepare something nice for you. It's my special cooking." I winked at her.

* * *

**After completing that 'special dish' of mine, I went back to the dining room and started having dinner with her.**

"Itadakimasu~~" we both said in unison.

"Ne Fate-chan."

"Hmm?" I had my chopsticks in my mouth when I replied.

"Sleep with me tonight?" I literally spat out my food when I heard that.

"W-wha- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING!" I stood up slamming on the table hard.

She flinched and froze with her eyes widened. "Eh? What? I was just asking if you could sleep with me tonight because I feel really insecure since the other bodyguards aren't here."

"O-oh. So that's what you're talking about." My head almost went blank when she said that! _'Really, don't scare me with that!'_ I thought mentally.

"What are you thinking about?" she looked really innocent.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. It's fine, I'll sleep with you tonight!" I can feel my face getting hot when I tried to answer her. But I didn't think that she would feel that insecure because her house is usually has her 15 bodyguards around. I guess me alone isn't enough for her.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV **

Before I went to bed, Fate came knocking on my door, asking for permission to enter the room. "Fate-chan, you're finally here." I was really relieved that she agreed to sleep with me tonight. I was really afraid that she would reject me since it was childish of me to be scared to be alone in this room just because my normal 15 bodyguards aren't here.

"Nanoha, going to sleep first, I'll be awake doing some work." She took her pillow to my huge bed and sat down beside me. She stroked my hair gently like as usual when she had a chance to and sang me a lullaby. Her voice was really wonderful. It was like an angel's voice. And soon before the song was finished I fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**July 21****st****, Saturday 12.30 a.m.**

**Fate's POV**

"She's asleep, I should get on with my work now." I gathered the information in my laptop that I brought here, typing away. "The Nakajima family, huh? I really hope they won't be interfering with my business with the Jacksmith family who is currently planning to target Nanoha when they finish their preparation in America." I scrolled through the Nakajima family's information that I found out and started noting down the abilities that they had.

"Mmm…. Mama, happy birthday." I heard Nanoha mumbling in her sleep. She seems to be having a dream about her mother. I guess she doesn't have much time with her as she was always busy with work. I went over her and lay down beside her on my side. My left hand supported my head and my right went over to her cheek, caressing it.

"I'm sure your mother will be happy when she receives your present." I smiled at her sleeping figure, taking my right hand away from her and taking the necklace that was on me in it. "Thank you for the present." I kissed the necklace as I thanked her sleeping figure.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

It's Sunday today and it looks like I was the first to wake up today. Fate was sleeping beside me and her hands were on mine. "You slept late last night huh?" I spoke to her sleeping figure. It was really cute and her lips were alluring. "Ah, no-no." I shook my head hard to get rid of the idea. I slowly slipped my hands away from hers and went to wash up.

I went downstairs for breakfast and Fate came down when I was half done. "Nanoha, good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning, Fate-chan. Are we going anywhere today?" I asked.

"No. Your mother called late at night before I went to sleep and said that you should rest for the day."

"Oh. So we're staying home today?" I smiled happily at the fact that I finally got to rest.

"Yea, you can do anything you want." She took her fork and knife up ready to cut the chicken that was on her plate.

"Can we stay in bed and doing nothing at all?" I stopped eating for the moment.

"Sure, why not?" she placed a piece of chicken into her mouth.

* * *

We did just what I said earlier and currently we're on the bed, staring at each other. There is total silence and it feels really strange. "Er, say something?"

"You said you wanted to do nothing while being on the bed."

"….Well, I did, but let's do something I'm really bored now." I got up from my lying down position into a sitting down position. "Hey! Fate-chan can I know about your past? I want to know." I thought of something good and decided to ask for it.

"Eh?" her facial expression wasn't really what I expected so I tried to change the topic.

"No-no. I'm sorry. Let's play some board games instead." I went to my drawer and took out a board game and we starting playing. However, her expression hasn't seemed to change at all since the question I asked just now. I felt so guilty that I had to apologize again. "Sorry, I didn't think much before I spoke. You can just forget what I said. I know it's rude to ask someone about their past when we haven't known each other for long."

"It's not that I don't want to but it's a little hard to explain my past. I'm sorry. I'll definitely tell you when I'm ready. You don't have to apologize. Even if we haven't known each other fro long, you're already my precious master ever since I made a contract with you."

"Only ever since we made that contract? What if we didn't?" I was really disappointed at her answer.

"It will be the same." She took my disappointment away just by saying those words.

"Why?" I wondered but she stayed silent after that. I really wanted to know why she had said that but I don't think she will ever tell me.

* * *

The board games have become so boring that we went back to staring at each other again. "Why don't we watch something?" I suggested, tired of the silence.

"You know, you don't have to always do something. Come." She pulled me down and my head landed on her lap.

"F-fate-chan?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you. Just stay like this. You were always like this when you sleep on the way to school you know?" I blushed not knowing that I always had done that since I was always still sleepy after I got out of the car. She started singing while I was deep in my thoughts. I closed my eyes and listened to her. She continued singing even after she finished her song and it went on for a few songs before she stopped. I clapped when she was done.

"WONDERFUL!" I shouted.

She scratched her head in embarrassment while she searched for words to say, "It's just some songs I made up on my own when I was bored."

'_Some songs she thought of when she was bored? It can't be true. Her songs were really wonderful; it's not only her voice. The lyrics were really good. It felt like she made it up according to the feeling she had when she was thinking of it. Some of them even sounded so sad. If only I could know about her past.' _

"Nanoha, you should go take a bath, you're sweating really badly." She interrupted my thoughts.

"Yea, I'll." I got up from her lap and headed to the bathroom while she was left there. _'I wonder what she does when she's alone. I want to know more about her.' _Were my thoughts while I was in the bath.

After the refreshing bath, it was her turn. She went back to her room to take her bath. When she was back I asked, "Fate-chan why don't you move over to my room?"

"Hmm? You want me to do so?"

"Yea, because I feel really safe when you're here. Though I don't know why." I tried to convinced her.

"I don't mind but I might be bothering you when I do my work at night."

"No you won't! I was asleep yesterday when you were doing you work wasn't I?"

"But that was because your tired an-" I interrupted her.

"I was but I can fall asleep even if the lights are on or if there is some noise! When Ichigo and the others were here I was the same."

"Okay, fine. I'll get my things ready by tomorrow." She gave up on arguing with me.

'_YES!' _I cheered happily mentally.

* * *

**July 22****nd****, Sunday 7.30 a.m.**

"Oh my wonderful daughter, how have you been?" My mother greeted me through the phone.

"….What is it? You won't call me with a GOOD reason after all. Just tell me why and let me go back to sleep!" I sounded really annoyed by her phone call that woke me up early in the morning on a SUNDAY! Well, her birthday is tomorrow so I guess she's a little excited to know what present I've bought her.

"Aw, don't say that, my little angel. I'm just calling you to make sure you're fine. I'm looking forward to my birthday party tomorrow. Remember, wear your proper attire before you come to the party!" What she said and what she is currently feeling tells me that she isn't telling the truth at all. She didn't call me to check on my condition, it was to remind me to attend the birthday party tomorrow. '_Sigh... What a mother.'_ I seriously thought of ditching the party after I gave her the present. Those things just don't suit me at all; a dance party, a drinking party. Ew! Just the thought of it makes me sick. I don't like drunkards after all.

"Nanoha! Come down for breakfast!" Fate had gone down to prepare breakfast for me today. I think she does it too often these few days. Can't she let the chefs do the cooking? Her job is to guard me; she's not my maid for goodness sake!

"Okay!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear me and I changed out of my pajamas, ready to go down for breakfast.

"What's wrong?" She noticed that I was a little tired today. It's all because of my mother though; her call surprised me early in the morning!

"Nothing, just that the call made me feel a little unwell." She giggled at my answer.

"Oh? What's wrong with Momoko-san calling you?"

"I don't think you wanna know. Her calls that I receive were always for nothing good. Really, nothing good at all! Even if it is, it's only good for her." I sighed.

"A omiai or something?" I choked at her guess. I hurriedly took the glass of water in front of me and gulped the whole thing down.

"N-no! You're wrong! It's nothing like that, so don't worry." Her eyes widened, as if thinking what does that had to do with her. True. It has nothing to do with her. Or maybe it does? After all… I still haven't confirmed my feelings for her!

"Hmmm… I see. Anyway, I'll go get another serving of drink for you. Don't choke again!" she stood up from her chair and took the glass with her to the kitchen.

'_It's your fault you know.'_

* * *

**July 23****rd****, Monday 6.30 p.m.**

It's mother's birthday today and I'm currently heading home to take a quick shower and get ready in my proper attire for today; a dress. There's only half an hour before the party starts but I guess there's enough time. After all, Fate really likes to help me in anything that she thinks I need help in. It saves me the trouble but I don't like how she's acting like a MAID. A MAID!

"Haa…" I sighed out loud as I got out of bath. To my surprise, Fate was sitting by the bed, waiting for me to get out of bath. "F-fate-chan? What are you doing here?" I instinctively jumped back and wrapped my arms around my body to "cover" my figure up even though there's already a towel around me.

"Hm? Waiting for you to be done and get you dressed up in your dress I guess?" she answered honestly with a huge smile on her face. It's so scary somehow.

"Er… Mind if I ask why do you have such a smile on your face?" I moved back even further until I hit the wall and realize that there's was no escape.

…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted with all my might.

She undressed me. She saw me totally naked. She looks so calm.

She dressed me back up in my dress; a blue lacey dress. She still looks calm.

She took a jacket and dressed me up in it, to make sure I wasn't cold for the day. She STILL looks calm and a huge smile is on her face.

She took a comb and styled my hair. Her breathing is normal, she STILL calm.

Finally, she's done and she turned me to face her. "All done! You look beautiful, Milady." The huge smile hasn't faded. Her hand reached out to me, the palm of her hand facing upwards. "May I be your escort today?" her voice sounded calm and firm too. I took my hand out to accept her request. My heart rate quickened. It felt like it was going to come out from my mouth. But she… STILL LOOKS CALM! What the hell is this! She feels nothing when she did all those? And she feels nothing even after everything is done? And for heaven's sake, she's holding my hand! I'm feeling all nervous but she doesn't. God help me! I want to go into a corner and rethink about the feelings I have for her! If she doesn't even waver at anything I do; even when she saw me naked… I don't know how am I suppose to make her fall in love with me!

* * *

**July 23****rd****, Monday 7.00 p.m.**

The party started. The presents were given to my mother, one by one. Her talk is over. Now… the party hall is full of people dancing or drinking! What can I, a underage girl who dislikes parties do here! Come on, tell me something nice is going to happen! Tell me something nice is going to- OH MY GOD! Did I hear it wrong? Did I?

"Nanoha, Nanoha? Are you listening?" Fate's words DID enter my ear. She just asked me a few seconds before if I want to DANCE with her! Oh my! I would love to! Seriously! "Hey, Nanoha." She shook me hard that I returned to reality.

"Yes?" I faked, with a huge smile on my face. "Can you say that again?"

"Huh? I asked if you wanted to dance with me? If you don't want to it's fine?" She suddenly turned her back to me, ready to walk away.

"WAIT! I didn't say that! I want to!" OH! Wait, what did I just say? Or more like don't I sound a little too flustered?

Then suddenly… a huge smile –the same from before when she was dressing me up- appeared again.

"Alright, come." She took my hand from my side and pulled me in to the dance hall.

'_Is it me or does she just know how to handle me well? Oh well, I should just enjoy the dance with her.'_

* * *

**July 23****rd****, Monday 11.00 p.m.**

And so… The party was finally over. I am dead tired, so tired that I want to fall straight on my bed face flat on it and fall into a deep slumber on it. That's when I almost fell when I couldn't support my body any further and she offered, "If you don't mind, I'll carry you to the car, take a nap while we're on the way home." I nodded and immediately felt her arms scoop me up from the ground. When we reached the car, she placed me down on the backseat carefully and sat next to me, closing the door straight after she buckled our seatbelts. I closed my eyes, leaned on her shoulders and fell into a deep slumber.

"Good night, Nanoha." I heard her whisper into my ears.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the story so far IS moving forward in terms of the main plot. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Anyway, it's true that this story has many characters so it takes a while to think of the OTHER point of view other than the TWO main characters. The main plot is a little complicated but i hope you will understand it when it comes! This story should be around 26 chapters or maybe more. I'll try my best to finish this series and make you guys think that it was worth your time! ~  
**


	4. Bodyguards: Guard 3

**A/N: Phew! The next chapter is out!****  
**

**UPDATE: Sadly, my school holiday is coming to an end, I'll try my best to post the next chapter before my school holiday end. If I can complete chapter 5 before my holiday ends, I'll post it too! **

**I'll try my best to post a chapter every weekend when I get to stay on the computer for a longer time. *pumps fists in the air* Fight! Fight! Fight! I can do it!  
**

**Another UPDATE: SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES AGAIN! This time I didn't proof-read before I posted it. I just left it the way it was when I first wrote it. [which was way late at night; I always write my stories at mid-night.] I was lazy to do so. *blushes* Sorry. He-he. Thank you for pointing my mistakes out! Just hope there is any more this time . You know, I'm not perfect and though it may sound like an excuse to you guys, haha.****  
**

**OH! And my vocab is horrible, so sorry if you kept reading the same thing all over again!  
**

******Thank you for the review again Sha Yurigami. I'm a bit surprised that you didn't point out about my vocab. *widens my eyes***

**Bodyguards**

Chapter 3

**July 28****th****, Saturday **

**Third person's POV**

"Just what is going on!" Ichigo shouted from where he was standing, shocked at the current situation in the town they were sent to.

"It seems that the royal family here went bankrupt and now there a big mess in this country. People are trying to create a new faction to control this country. If they do, we're done for. The royal family here has been on very good terms with the Takamachi family. That's why we're here to clear that mess up, by supporting the royal family and helping them get some finance back so that their power won't be lost." Rokume explained, pushing his spectacles up into position with his index finger.

"It's so troublesome~~~" Ryuukai and Ryuume synchronized.

"We've got to do it for her though." Yondaime stepped up to the front and spoke. "Let's hurry and get this job done. There are many more other jobs to be done other than this. We won't be back for months if we don't hurry!"

"Okay…. BUT WHY THE HELL ARE WE ALL GATHERED HERE? Splitting us up into groups to get the other jobs done is fine!" Ichigo complained.

"You know Ichigo, this job is harder than you think it is." Rokume brought his hand and placed it on Ichigo's shoulders.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Argh! Just how am I supposed to get them to stop fighting already! It's been three days since we're here and no matter how we butt in their fights they just continue them later when we're not present.

"The royal family, just where are they?"

"No use thinking, we've got to search for them. They are in hiding, no doubt." Rokume butted in again.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"You hot-blooded guy, don't you ever know anything?"

"YOU! Just tell me about their whereabouts!" I commanded, ignoring what he said.

"Some are training while some went out to gather more information while you're slacking here!" he pointed out.

"I'm not! I'm just resting. Anyway, have you been contact with that stupid girl?"

"No? Though it should be fine, the new bodyguard was guaranteed to be capable of protecting our master no matter what happens, that's what Momoko-san said."

"Alright, I'll be out training, I'm done resting." After hearing that, I just felt really irritated.

"Jealous?"

"I just feel like training!" I hid my real feelings and went of to the dojo nearby to train.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

"I wonder how master is doing." One of the twins stated.

"I'm sure she's fine. The new bodyguard has to be really capable to be guarding her alone after all." Daryuu answered while he fed his animals.

Yuugo and Ren were nearby, having a duel with each other. Guns shots and swords clashing sounds could be heard meters away. Loren was busy in his room gathering more information using his computers that he took the trouble to bring along. Jaiga and Taiga were busy with herbs. Juugo and Goda were out searching for the royal family whose whereabouts are still unknown. Niichi and Sanyou went other to stop some fights. Yondaime was…. Well slacking in his room? Ichigo was still training at the nearby dojo. Rokume was collecting information by walking around the town, observing the citizens' actions.

"Hey, should we try and make a call to find out about master's condition?" the same twin from before suggested.

Yuugo and Ren who had finished their duel heard that and both replied together, "Why not?" they smiled while they wiped off their sweat with the towels in their hands.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

'Ring! Ring!' went the house phone of the Takamachi's family.

"Nanoha, the phone's ringing, you should pick it up. I'm a little busy here so I can't answer the phone." I called out to Nanoha who was lying down on the couch having a little nap on a Sunday's afternoon.

"Hello?" she answered the phone. I was finally done with the dish washing and went to the couch to wait for her to finish the call.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

"Hey master!" Ryuukai spoke.

"Ryuukai! Did something happen?" I sounded really worriedly since they called me all of a sudden.

"Huh? No-no. We just called to check on things. We're fine. the job's going to be long though. We're probably no going to be back for a few months, so we're worried about you."

"Oh, I'm fine. Fate-chan is taking good care of me. She even does the cooking for me sometimes." I answered.

We chatted a bit after that as the phone was switched a few times to the others.

"Haa~~~ Speaking to them sure is tiring." I dragged myself to the couch and fell onto it hard. Fate was sitting on the a single's couch so she came to the couch that I was on. She sat down beside me, pulling my head towards her lap. "Hiyaaa!"

"The other bodyguards called?" she guessed.

"Yea, they're just worrywarts. Don't mind them."

"If you say so, but if anything happens tell me alright? Even if it is something that has happened to them, it definitely involves you ultimately." She took my hand and gripped it tight.

"Okay!" I smiled and answered without any hesitation.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Fate-chan~~~ Come here ~~~" Nanoha called out to me while she was in the bath.

"Yes?" I walked over. "What's the matter?"

"I forgot my undergarments~~~ Help me get them." She pleaded as my face turned red from hearing that.

"Unde- Alright, I'll get them." I sighed as I went out to her wardrobe to get her undergarments. "When did she get so bold?" I muttered to myself, searching for the right drawer.

"Thanks." I finally found it and brought it to her.

It has been a month since I've moved to her room. Ah, correction now it's "our" room. It really huge and different from the room that I was given; even though that one I lived in was also quite huge. It feels strange to be entering a room where another person would be seen sleeping on the bed that I would always sleep on. Never in my life did I share a room with anyone before. Not with my clients. I guarded them but was only allowed to stay outside of their room to guard them. Every time I went in just to check on them, they would scold me for intruding their privacy. So, it really is a new thing for me, being together in a room with a cute girl that is. I guess I've already fallen for her since the moment I met her and never realized it till now. Or maybe I didn't want to accept that fact because I'm afraid of 'that' repeating again. My loved ones always leave me, whether it's my parents or that girl that I was in love with in the past.

"Fate-chan, are you thinking about something?" Nanoha peered over my shoulders as she got on the bed.

"Yea, a little bit about the past." I replied honestly.

"I see," She suddenly pulled me into a hug from behind and continued, "I'm glad that you are my bodyguard and glad that I met you." Those mushy words made my heart skip a beat.

'_Oh my god! Please stop say those kinds of things when you don't even understand anything about my feelings! If you do, I don't know if I could hold myself back any longer.'_

"Nanoha," I slipped away from her hug. "How do you feel about me?" I was really blunt.

"Eh?" her eyes widened as she stared at me, clueless about what to say.

"Never mind, forget it. Go to sleep after you've dried your hair. There's school tomorrow and you wouldn't want to be late, right?" I stood up and went to the study desk; sat down and flipped open my laptop. _'I really wanted an answer though.' That was the only thought that filled me at that very moment._

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

I twist and turned on the bed, pretending to be asleep as I thought of what Fate had asked earlier. _'What did she mean? Something about how I feel about her as a master or something? Or maybe…. NO! That's impossible.' _I kept thinking about it but there was no answer to what she wanted to know as I didn't voice it out. I wanted to tell her about my feelings, how I truly feel, but that might just trouble her. Her job is only to be my bodyguard, nothing more. Even if she didn't mind my feelings, I still don't know much about her. She's too mysterious. She never lets me on anything about her. It makes me even more curious about her.

"Fate-chan," I decided to say something and pretend to have just woken up. "That question just now, what were you talking about? Tell me."

"Eh? You're awake?"

"Tell me." I repeated.

"…. I want to know how you feel about me. Anything will do." She hesitated.

"Then…." I got up from the bed and walked over to her. "Please be my lover." I blurted out those words without much thinking and pulled her into a hug from behind; wrapping my arms around her neck and bending down a little.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

Her words made me freeze. I didn't expect her to be in love with me, wanting me to be her lover or even feel that way about me. I didn't even expect that she would be this blunt about it, because I couldn't. She should have been feeling the same way as I do, afraid of an answer the other will give if she admitted but she wasn't at all. No, maybe she was but knew that if she didn't try then there was no knowing what would have happened.

My mouth opened and closed but no words came out. I turned around and look at her directly in the eyes as I placed her left hand on her cheek, caressing it. She reacted by looking at me directly too, with one of her hands taken away from around my neck and interlaced my hand that was on her cheek. "You don't have to give me an answer now. I know it's shocking to hear this. Take your time." Her expression showed that she was on the verge of crying.

I took my other hand and pulled her other hand that was wrapping around my neck gently. I took that hand to my face, closed my eyes, took a deep breathing before replying her, "No, I don't need any time to think about it. I was just a little shock that's all as I felt the same. Thank you for bringing it up. I would never have the courage to do it the way you did. Thank you." Her tears finally formed and fell down her cheeks and onto my hand that was on her cheek. She cried till no tears could come out anymore. I wiped her face dry and took out my handkerchief to help her blow her nose. "Here blow your nose." She did so.

After she calmed down she turned to me as she was on my lap, "Ne Fate-chan, you haven't said that you agree." She smiled.

"Hmmm…. I agree?"

"That's no the way." She pouted.

"Okay, okay. Turn this way." When she did, I lowered my back and my head, headed for her lips and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss and we slowly when to the position where I was on top of her during the process. "I love you, Nanoha."

"I love you too." She pulled me as close as possible to her and we fell asleep just like that after a while, having me beside her this time, on the bed.

* * *

"Nanoha, wake up." I blew into her ears, trying to wake her up. She felt the effect and snuggled up to my arms that supporting my body when I had bend down to wake her up. "Come on, you've got to wake up properly this time. I'm not going to give you five more minutes today." I knew that she was awake and pretending to still be asleep so that I would carry her down.

"Aww~~~ How did you know that I was awake!" she pulled me so hard that I fell on top of her.

"I just know." My hair brushed her face when I placed my few inches away from hers, making her sneeze. I quickly cover her nose before her mucus could reach my face. "Sorry." I took a tissue from the side and wipe her nose off before wiping off the mucus on my hand.

"Nyahaha." She laughed it off. "It's fine. I like your hair. She reached out her right hand, took some of my hair in her hand and brought them to her nose to take a sniff. "You smell nice."

"It's just the shampoo. Now wake up." I pulled away from her before she could continue doing anything that would just make us late for school.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

While I was in the bathroom washing up, I thought of the things that had happened yesterday and had a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that she accepted that confession." I whispered to myself and put a smile on my face as I looked into them mirror before I headed down for breakfast.

"Fate-chan, did you make lunch today?" I was busy eating my breakfast when I asked.

"Of course, I told you that I would do so when I have the time and you know that I do today." she took the bento and brought it to the table. "Remember to put it in your bag after you are done eating."

"Haii~~~ you sound like my mother; in the past that is."

"Then I shall be your lover and your mother." She teased.

"Ehhh? I don't want that~~~" I reached out to her, shaking her to tell her that I disagree on her decision.

"I'm just joking." She took my hand and came forward to peck on my forehead. "Hurry up and that the last bite of your breakfast so I could bring the plates to the sink." She had already finished hers and was staring at me when I took my last bite that I felt my face turn really red.

"Alright, let's go." Fate took my hand and we went to the car hand-in-hand. She opened the car door for me and signaled for me to go in first and then she did. The car then left for school.

It was really the happiest day of my life. I've got a lover whose my bodyguard and she's so kind and gentle.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"Shit!" I cursed. "Rokume, now what? The royal family has only one survivor. Arisa Bannings."

"Bring her to back to the house, hurry!"

"Alright, you handle the situation here." I took the seriously injured girl on my hand, carrying her as I dashed back to the house. "Jaiga! Prepare the herbs!"

"What happened?"

"Her condition is really bad, here, take a look."

"What is this! We've to do some quick first aid on her! Bring her to my room now, I'll go prepare the herbs."

I brought her to the room and waited patiently for Jaiga to return with the herbs. After Jaiga managed to sew up her wounds, her breathing was back to normal, though her lips were still pale. "She's fine now, just needs some rest." Jaiga assured me.

"Then let's leave the room and let her rest. We have to report the situation to Momoko-san too! Gather the rest here in 15 minutes. I'll go report the situation. We can think of what to do later." It was my first time having to think so much.

We reported the situation to Momoko-san and were asked to send her to our town when she's well enough to walk and talk.

'_The situation is getting complicated. We've got to get it solve soon or else she will be in trouble.'_

* * *

**August 1****st****, Wednesday **

**Rokume's POV**

"Ichigo! Carry her properly or she'll fall!" As usual I lectured Ichigo. Someway or another his actions always irks me.

"She can walk! Moreover she's struggling so hard I can't carry her 'properly' at all!"

"Shut up! Aren't you a man? Can't you stop her from struggling easy by being gentle and sweet to her like I am?" I smiled at the blonde girl who was being carried by Ichigo.

The complaints finally subsided when we reached home and he had let her down on the floor. I took out the keys and unlocked the door only to see a really shocking situation that was currently happening in the house.

"Fate-chan! Stop! Ahahahahaha." I could only stare blankly at the situation in the living room. Another blonde who is possibly the 'new bodyguard' for master is currently….. TICKLING HER while master is IN between her legs, sitting down? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? They look like lovers!

'_Just what had happened? They are acting too intimate for people who have just met a month. TOO intimate!'_ I froze on the spot trying to sort things out in my head.

"Ah! Master! What are you doing!" Ichigo shouted and stomped towards the both of them breaking the two up.

"Ichigo! Why are you home? Aren't you supposed to be back only months later?" Master's face immediately sat up with her back straightened, afraid that Ichigo might lecture her again, on the floor.

"Aren't you TOO intimate with a stranger like her, even though she's your bodyguard, you've only met for a month!"

"S-sorry." Master apologized, eyes staring down at the floor.

"Wait a moment, I don't know who you are, but she's my lover now. I will not allow you to bully her." The blonde rose from her sit, went to master and stretched out a hand for her to grab on and get up from the floor.

"Lover…?" I interrupted their conversation. "I'm sorry but could you please explain to us the situation after we introduce this person to you?" I brought the blonde girl that was with us to the front of the three and started to introduce her without awaiting their reply. "This girl's Arisa Bannings, a royal family from the town we went to ,a month ago, for a job. She will be staying with us for awhile. When I meant us, I meant you," I pointed to master and continued, "And the blonde over there. I'll be leaving with Ichigo after the introduction and some answers from you." I sighed a sigh of relief after I finally I finished what I wanted to say as Ichigo was already glaring like how a tiger would to it's prey towards the blonde who claimed to be master's lover.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were the other bodyguards' of her." The blonde ignored Ichigo's glare and turned towards me, bowing to waist level. "I'm Fate Testarossa, nice to meet you."

"It's okay. I'm Rokume and that guy over there is Ichigo." I smiled and introduced myself to her before flooding her with more questions. "Anyway, I'd like an explanation from you, you just claimed that you are the lover of our master and I cannot take it as I never heard it."

"Rokume!" Master tried to stop me from creating trouble for the blonde but I ignored her efforts as I could not be kind to her this time. This is too serious. What would Momoko-san do to us if she ever finds out about this! I can't even bare to think about it for a second.

"It's like I've said. We're lovers. As to how this happened, I don't think I have the obligation to tell you that." I was shocked at her boldness to someone obvious older than her and the opposite gender was might be stronger than her.

"I see. Then I guess I have no choice but to inform Momoko-san about this." I tried threatening her, but there was little reaction from her. She was still calm. _'Not bad for a bodyguard. I like her attitude.'_ I smirked to myself.

"Rokume!" Ichigo gasped at my words.

"You may do what you wish. I will not back down because of that. May I repeat that I do NOT have a obligation to tell you about it and if you really want an explanation it would be this: I just fell in love with her at first sight. Whether you believe me or not, it's a fact." The blonde smiled in a way that made me shiver. She didn't even blink when she said those words and she sounded so confident! _'I guess I can trust master to her.'_

"Alright, I shall not pursue any further. Ichigo, let's go." I turned around, ready to leave.

"BUT-"

"No buts, let's just go."I went back to the living room and grabbed Ichigo by his collar.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"I'm sorry to have you see such a situation." I apologized to the blonde standing rooted to the ground since a little while ago. "I'll bring you to your room and take you around the house for viewing later. Please," I motioned her to walk ahead of me before I followed behind. "Nanoha, can you wait here?" then I gave apologetic smile to Nanoha.

"Er," the blonde girl stammered trying to find some words as we enter the room for her. "M-may I borrow some clothes? My luggages are to be sent here only tomorrow it seems."

"Sure," I smiled. "Feel free to ask more questions if you need anything. You could treat this like your own home."

"T-thank you. Er,"

"Fate is fine. What shall I call you, Milady?" I knelt down before her in respect, somehow noticing that she came from a quite high class family.

"A-Arisa is fine." Her hands seem to be fidgeting. Well, she's nervous I guess.

"Don't need to be nervous, Arisa." Her face flushed at my words. I felt a little amused by that. She was like Nanoha.

* * *

I returned to the room Nanoha and I was sharing after helping out on everything I could for that blonde girl. The girl had fallen asleep it seems. She was probably tired from the journey. I opened the door to our room and saw a pouting Nanoha, mumbling some unintelligible words to herself with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nanoha? Why are you pouting?" I sat down beside her, wrapped my hands around her waist.

"Because you were engrossed with helping her, you weren't paying any attention to me at all!" she took her right hand, pulled away my hand that was wrapping around her waist. My heart felt a stab. '_She rejected me.'_ Was my thought. But I was wrong I guess; she pounced on me straight after her actions. Pounding her clenched fists on me like usual when she's angry. "Baka! Baka!" she repeated those words. I waited for her to calm down, not interfering with her actions or bothered by it at all.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" her angry finally subsided and I took her left hand, still in a fist and kissed her knuckles one by one. Her face flushed and she nodded to agree that she would forgive me. _'AW!' _I squealed in my heart.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

"Fate-chan~~~ Why did you cover up for me just now? Now I'm sure that you left a bad impression on them." I pouted as I hugged one of the pillows while lying on the bed on my side, facing Fate.

She giggled, amused at my question. "Silly, who would do such a thing to explanation the whole situation when it's embarrassing, for you and me that is."

"Yes but now…." I tried to find more words to say instead of repeating the previous.

"Its fine, my job and position does not change at all, does it?"

"Okay, okay." I was not convinced at her answer but decided to back down. I could never win her after all she's always right about things like this.

"By the way," a pause came. "Aren't you tired? It's already half past midnight and there's school tomorrow." She rose from the chair, closed the laptop before walking towards me.

"No, I want to stay awake." I answered honestly.

"Why?" her eyes widened as she patted my head, as if it was a natural thing to do when she's near me.

"Because…. I get to see you doing your work in a serious face." I chuckled to myself, thinking of the times I watched her doing her work. "And-" she placed a finger on my lip, interrupting me.

"That's not good. You have to sleep now or you won't be able to stay awake tomorrow." She paused and bends down to my level, her face closing in to mine. "You're such a naughty girl to have been peeking at me while I was working when it's supposed to be your sleeping time." She gave a little peck on my nose.

"Nyahaha~~~ I don't mind watching you all day long. It's really mysterious that I don't get tired when I watched you." I took her right hand and pulled them towards my waist. "Hug me, please?" she nodded, pulling me into a hug then reversing our position by pulling rolling down on the bed on her back. "Can we stay like this till I fall asleep?" I pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Alright, just hurry and fall asleep. I don't want you to be having a need to take in cups of coffee to keep yourself awake." She teased. She sang me a lullaby like she always does, stroking my hair, sometimes coming them with her fingers, trying to make me feel comfortable enough into deep slumber like a baby does if they are really tired. Not long after, I fell into that 'deep slumber'.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 done! So I'm less than halfway to the end of this "Season" but enjoy! I'm trying my best write this story at a appropriate speed but I guess I'm having trouble because I have another story going on. This storyline is going quite smoothly in my mind while the other... I rather not say it.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews as usual, especially you, Sha Yurigami, I've been reading your stories. Thank you! Hopefully there would be more reviews that helps me on my flaws so that I can make this series even more worth reading for you readers~  
**


	5. Bodyguards: Guard 4

_**A/N: Thank you [Zona Rose] for the suggestion of telling me to get a beta reader. Well, I'll think about it. I have a sibling who's really good in editing my errors so I might not need one, but I'm also hesitating to let him do the editing as it's embarrassing *squints my eyes*. **_

_**Haha. Anyway enjoy the LONG chapter that I've for you today. The next chapter probably would be out only a week lat****er.**_

**Bodyguards:**

**Fate's Past**

Chapter 4

**November 28****th****, Wednesday 8.30 a.m.**

**Nanoha's POV**

Three months had passed since Arisa Bannings had come to our house. Her expressions were much brighter now. I was afraid at first that I would not be able to communicate well with her but I was wrong. I got along with her very well just after a few weeks and she opened up to me, slowly. Her company warmed my heart when Fate was not by my side for some work that needed to be done, when at home. Now…. She's going to move back to her home town it seems. The disputes were finally resolved and Ichigo's and the others had moved on to the other jobs. Her home is safe for return.

"Arisa-chan," I called out to the girl sitting on my couch. "Fate-chan said that she'll be here soon." Fate had gone out to do some shopping and would return to take the girl back home. The town is quite far so I had I follow along since Fate was my bodyguard. And so, I had some cookies packed, so that we could have some in the car later.

If you're wondering why Fate is driving us there…. Well… quite a long but short story. It happened a few days ago. Fate requested me to let the old chauffeur retire, because his children had been persuading him to do so but he was worried about me. Fate said she would take over the job of driving in his place and he had no choice but to abide by what his children had wanted. The end result is this… Fate driving me to school everyday, with no one at all in the car, me and her, alone. Thump, thump. My heart went racing again just by the though of it. She would do so starting from next Monday onwards when the holidays are over.

"Nanoha-chan, I'm sorry." Arisa suddenly apologized.

"Hm? Why?"

"I can't stay here forever. I'm sorry that you'll have to be alone when Fate-san is off to do some things." Her expression really showed what she felt.

"It's alright. She's my bodyguard; she won't and can't be away from me for long." I assured.

"If you say so…" Arisa eyes went down to looking at her own feet.

"Ne~ Arisa, let's take a photo!" I grabbed her by her hand, pulling her to her feet. I pulled her to my room straight away and took my camera out. "Here, smile form me!" we continued taking a few more afterwards since I thought that a few more would be good as a thank-you gift for her and good-bye gift for her too."

Before we knew it, Fate had already come home and was looking for us around the house. "Bang!" the door slammed open. "NANOHA!" Fate looked like she was out of breath. She stomped over and put her hands on my shoulders, squeezing them hard. "I'm glad you're alright!" she pulled me into a hug, her hands now wrapping my back.

"Eh?" I was shocked at her actions.

"I told you to wait for me downstairs didn't I? And when I called out to you from below there was no response! I thought something had happened to you. Really glad that you're fine." she sounded really relieved and angry at the same time.

"Sorry?" she pulled away and faced me, giving me a peck on my forehead even though she knew that Arisa was watching.

"I'm sorry for the commotion." Fate took a look over my head and saw Arisa a little shocked. "I'm glad that you're fine too." She smiled at Arisa.

"T-Thank you."

I tugged on Fate's right forearm and pulled her attention back to me. "Yes, Nanoha?"

"Nothing." I tried to brush it off. I was actually jealous of her smile towards Arisa. _'Ah! I'm ashamed of myself. I'm her lover and yet…' _

"Nanoha, it's time to leave." Fate took a look at her wrist watch on her right wrist and reminded me. I nodded and turned to Arisa to see her give a nod too.

* * *

In the car, Arisa and I chatted about more things while Fate concentrated on driving, listening to our conversations at the same time, without saying a single word. I could see her smile even though I was in the passenger's seat and am not suppose to be able to see anything from here.

Hours later, we reached Arisa's home town. It was beautiful. But however it seems like Arisa had never seen it the way it was before. "Wow! Not only did they help us resolve the disputes here, they also helped us rebuild the town!" Arisa exclaimed, clasping her hands together, staring at the town in awe.

"Oh, so it wasn't like this before?" She nodded at my question and continued to stare in awe.

"Arisa, its nice knowing you, I'm really sorry for having to part so soon. I wish you a good life here." Fate – not knowing since when – was standing behind here now, whispering the words into her ears – I was quite near so I managed to her those words-. Arisa responded by turning around –their faces almost touching- to nod back at her. Fate instinctively moved back a step to avoid their faces from crashing into each other. "I'll see you to your house before I leave." Fate took her hand out, requesting Arisa to take it. "Nanoha, stay here for a bit or would you like to follow?" I was staring at their linked hands, not really listening to her. "Nanoha?"

"Eh?" I flinched when she repeated. "I'll stay in the car, don't worry." I assured. "See you Arisa-chan." I added, smiling.

"See you, Nanoha-chan." She replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Just like that, Fate took Arisa hands and left to walked her to her house.

Fate came back, really, minutes later, entering the car and sitting in the driver's seat, turning her head to me, in the back seat. "I'm sorry, okay?" I wasn't sure what she was aplogising for, but soon I came to understand. She noticed me staring at her hands just now, which was linking with Arisa's. "Come sit in the front?" I nodded to answer her before I got out of the car and went to the front seat. When I did, she leaned her body towards me, her hands stretching for the seatbelt, ready to help me buckle them up into place. Before she retreated she turned to me – her faces inches away from mine – smiling at me. "You're adorable when you're pouting but, I prefer you with your usual cheerful expression." She admitted. She turned on the engine, ready to start the car to return us back home.

* * *

On the way home, we stayed silent in the car, with me staring out through the front window. "Nanoha," she started. "Do you want to stop by somewhere and stay for the night?" she inquired. Indeed, it was already late since the trip to Arisa's town was quite far. But I was reluctant to do so as it will really be us alone in that place, it makes me really nervous. We have been lovers for months now, but we haven't really done anything other than some light kissing at times. We do behave really intimately in other's view though. "You don't want to?" she turned to me, giving me puppy eyes, making me unable to refuse her.

"N-no! I want to!" when I realized what I've just said, it was too late even after I tried to cover my mouth. Her face was filled with happiness.

"Okay, then let's stay there." The car had stopped –since I don't know when- and she was pointing to a hotel in the middle of nowhere. However, it seems quite high class. She unbuckled her seatbelt, got out of the car, went around it to my door and opened it for me. Taking my hand and leading me there.

"Wait!" I stopped my feet.

"Hm?" her face hasn't wiped off the smile since I replied her. "Anything wrong?"

"No, it's just that… we're going to be alone, right?" I asked the obvious.

She let go out my hand and turned to me fully. "I won't do anything, I promise, if that's what you want." Her facial expression serious. The smile from just now nowhere to be seen. "I'm just worried about you, you seem tired. I guess you didn't sleep well last night because of Arisa right?" She was right. I didn't sleep well the night before; the whole night was devoted to thinking of ways to keep in contact with her. I found a few ways; visiting her from time to time should be of no problem, calling her and writing her letters. Fate was just thinking of me all along and I doubted her. I'm so ashamed.

"W-will you be by my side, on the bed?" my eyes looked up at her, my head still looking down onto the floor.

"Of course, silly." She knocked my head with her fists, gently. "Let's go in." I accepted her outstretched hands and followed her in.

* * *

In the room, after I took a quick shower, changed into my pajamas – I don't know why she brought it along- and went to the bed to sit down beside her who was currently staring at her screen with a murderous look. "Whoa, you look scary." I teased.

Her expression softened the moment see turned to see me beside her. She put down her laptop, wrapper her left hands on my waist, her right hand reaching out for my hands and spoke, "I was just looking at some profiles of your enemies." She pulled me closer and pulled away from right hand from my hands, pushing my head gently down on her shoulder.

A moment of silence was broken when I had a really curious question for her. "Ne~" I rolled my eyes to glance at her. "Why won't you lay your hands on me even though it's been months since we've been lovers?" she flinched at my question.

"You want me to?" her eyes widened too.

"No that not what I mean!" I shouted out unintentionally, making her embrace loosens and I tried to continue, "Ah, I mean I don't mind you to if you want to…. It's just, it's strange. You never go beyond kissing me neither have you ever said that you love me ever since I confessed to you. Please don't just stay with me because you don't have a choice if you're afraid of hurting me. I don't mind. I just want to be by your side. I want you to be by my side too, of your own will." My head couldn't help but sink and I stared to the grounds awaiting her reply, hoping that it will be a good one.

"I-" she sighed without completing her sentence. She suddenly rose and went to her bag, bent down to take something out from there. "You want to hear about my past?" her question shocked me. I never thought that it would lead her to telling me about her past. I gasped. I never thought that I would ever just to her about her past anytime soon. I nodded at her question, crawled to the middle of the bed, hugged my knees and stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I was a mercenary before I got this job." She started.

"Eh?" unknowingly a voice came out. She just smiled at me, came to the bed, went behind me and hugged me from the back. Now I am sitting in between her legs and her hands were wrapping around my own that was hugging my own knees to my chest. "Sorry, continue."

"The life of a mercenary was indeed very cruel and hard. Only money could be obtained no matter how I risked my life for the job, nothing else. But, I need that money. To live, to eat, to give me motivation to live my life." Her hand stretched out suddenly, her fist opened up, revealing an amethyst stone. I stared blankly at it. It was just an ordinary amethyst stone, nothing special but I could tell that to her, it was something special. "This was my first reward in my whole life when I was about twelve of age. Back then, I was already a mercenary, a child mercenary. It was then my fourth year being one." I turned around to look at her directly in her eyes.

"Yes, my fourth. I had been one since I was at the age of eight. I don't really have memories from my childhood, so my life only started at that time." I turned back to look at the stone in her hands.

"This stone was given to me by my first client, a really kind old man. He was a mafia boss, but only one because his family forced him to. He didn't like conflicts, he didn't like violence. In fact, he hated them very much." She paused for a moment. "He… hired me to wipe out his whole clan, including he himself." I felt something drip onto my hands. It was a drop of tear. She was crying. "H-he… gave this to me at the last moment before he passed away. He said that this was also his most treasured present given to him by his mother, who had passed away much earlier before he even became a mafia boss." She tried to continue despite her sobs interfering with her ability to speak.

"I stayed with him for around a month, to investigate every single part of his clan's land, to plant bombs and traps. I- I" she just couldn't continue. I took her hands and brought them to my lips, caressing them gently. Trying to calm her down, allowing her to continue. "I was really happy that there was someone who really cared for me. He was really kind. He knew that it was hard for me and kept apologizing even until his last breath. B- But," Fate brought her hands to wipe her tears off. "I'm glad that I found out that this world is not totally what I thought it was. Full of hatred, people fighting, non-stop violence, deception…" her tears finally stopped and her expression turned serious. "After that, I spent my days training hard, hoping that one day, I would find someone I could protect with my own two hands. Nevertheless, the worst happened. I thought I finally found someone I could love with all my heart. She was kind, she was gentle. But, she rejected me and gave me disgusted look when I confessed to her after travelling with her for months. She told me that I was just a murderer that has no right to love her. Only than, I found out that she was deceiving me all along. She was using me all along." My heart ached at those words.

"She was actually someone who was on a wanted list because she did something unforgivable and only calling for a mercenary to help her was her last choice. She probably was rejected by the others because her pursuers hired them. Since I didn't know anything of that and wasn't informed by the other mercenaries who were suppose to be my 'partners in business' I accepted her request. I protected her. Until that day, she finally snapped, probably knowing that she had nowhere to escape and I will never be able to protect her fully. She confessed everything out loud to me, straight in my face, after I confessed to her, not knowing of her worries. Ever since, I was reluctant to have contacts with my clients. I completed my jobs without trying to get to know them. I killed my heart." My heart ached even more.

"But that was until I met your mother, Nanoha." she suddenly smiled. My eyes widened, then relaxed at the sight of her being back to normal. "Your mother was really different, incredibly different from the others. She found me when I was in the middle of one of my jobs. The moment she saw me, who was sixteen then, with a gun and with a face that showed no regrets to sadness when I had fired my gun, she exploded. She came right in front of my face and lectured me straight for hours. I didn't know how she could do that though." She laughed.

"Nyahaha~ Sound like mom to me though." I interrupted.

"Yea. Anyway, she dragged me into her car the moment she finished her lecture and told her bodyguards to strip me of my armor and weapons. She even ordered them to tie me up, so that I couldn't resist." She hugged me tighter. "You know, at first I thought: what a strange woman. So violent yet gentle, so bossy yet understanding." She laughed again. "She really changed my life. Her expectations of me were ridiculous though. She told me to get rid of everything I've learned when I was a mercenary, train under her own supervision. She also gave me a place to live, a birthday that I didn't have, that she would take her day off to celebrate it with me." I was surprised at the sentence. '_Mother did that? How thoughtful, despite not doing the same for me. I'm somewhat jealous.' _

"After 3 years, here I am; your bodyguard now. And of course, your lover." her grip suddenly loosen again. "But… I don't think deserve your love. I've killed countless people, not matter what, that only, will never change." My heart felt a stab this time. _She said she does not deserve it. But I think she does. After all she's so kind to me, so gentle, so loving, so… anything I can think of. Really. No joke." My head were full of thoughts like that and decided to speak up._

"Fate-chan," I turned to her, my hands on her cheek now. "I don't think so. You definitely deserve it. You've suffered it. And I know. You're truly kind in heart, even if my mother didn't meet you, you definitely would have gotten back your emotions when you met the person of your destiny. Even if that person is not me." My expression a little sad now; Just thinking of what if she really didn't meet my mother and fall in love with another. "I-I really love you. So please don't go anywhere. Stay with me." I completed my last sentence, moved towards her lips and gave her a passionate kiss which she returned after a few seconds of being shock.

"Thank you, Nanoha. I may not be ready now, to tell you those three words. But I'll do it when I am, again and again." She assured me. "Let's go to sleep. We've to return home early tomorrow, or else I'll be in trouble if Momoko-san ever finds out that I brought you out like this and stay with you… alone." I chuckled her words.

"Let her be. I'll explain everything to her for you, so don't worry." I touched my tip of my nose to hers. "Good night, Fate-chan." I slipped out of her embrace and lay down properly on the bed.

"Good night, Nanoha." She covered me with the blanket and stroked my hair to help me fall asleep quicker. And I fell asleep with her beside me.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Silly girl, I would always be by your side, it's just, I can't help but feel guilty for stealing your heart away. After all, you're my savior's daughter and I'm just a crook that you see anywhere in the world." I whispered into Nanoha's ear, who is still asleep, when I woke up the next morning. I took some of her hair into my hands, and smelled it. '_She has such beautiful hair. I just love it._ _Ah! I just said 'love''_ I mentally punched myself for doing so. It's embarrassing even though I did it mentally and we just talked about 'love' yesterday. I felt my face turned hot from it. I shook my head to prevent myself from just more weird thoughts. "Nanoha, let's go home, alright?" I asked the still asleep girl, of course having no response in return. I took my bag before I carried her to the car after checking out of the hotel.

'_I'm sorry Nanoha, but there's something else that I didn't tell you yet. The time hasn't come. I'll definitely do so when the time comes. I promise.'_

* * *

**Third person's POV**

A guy in a black suit, a fox-shaped mask, hiding in the alley beside the hotel, with a big smirk on his face spoke in a very chilling manner. "Hee-hee. I've finally found you." He slipped his hands into his pocket, taking out his mobile phone and started dialing the numbers, calling for someone.

Meanwhile, Fate had already started up her car, ready to leave. Nanoha still sleeping in the backseat, her head on a pillow – Fate probably brought one just in case-, and the seatbelt buckled up for her as she lay there comfortably or so it seems. After confirming the locks are locked in place and the close is clear, Fate placed her feet on the accelerator, ready to start the car and move to their destination – their home -. There was silence in the car except for the small breathing sounds coming from both Fate and Nanoha.

About an hour later, they were ambushed by cars in middle of the final route back home.

* * *

"Nanoha! Wake up this instant, we're in trouble!" Fate shouted while her hands were busy steering the steering-wheel, trying to dodge all the bangings coming from all sides, including the front. Their car is really in trouble now. Dented all over, scratches all over, and more importantly, the locks are loosening!

"Shit. This won't do. I have to wake her up now or else I can't fight!" Fate cursed as she continued maneuvering the car at the best she could at the moment while her head was turned behind, one of her hand trying to reach out for Nanoha to shake her awake. Luckily, Nanoha seem to have heard the commotion and woke up by herself. She rubbed her eyes sleepily before her eyes suddenly widened at the situation.

"Fate-chan, what is going on!" her voice wavering.

"That is for later, can you take over the wheel for a moment? I'm sure you have a driver's license, even if you don't please do so! I need my hands for my job to guard you!" Fate's voice cracked as she shouted, trying to make sure that Nanoha heard every single word because the noise was too horrible now. "Hurry!" Nanoha immediately nodded her head and switched place with Fate.

"Damn! What is going on here! I would very much like someone to fill me in on the details too!" Fate cursed again. She was getting into her battle form which needed time for her to prepare. "I'll get you to explain all this to me in an instant!" Fate body was glowing all of a sudden. Lightning was surrounding her body and buzzing noisily. "Bzzz! Bzzz!" Nanoha who was having her concentration fully on the vehicle, now she's staring at Fate, amazed, shocked and curious. Her mind was full of thoughts like _'Wow! How? More like HUH?' _

Fate started her counter attack. She winded up the window after pressing the button in front of her, jumped out of it and floated in the air. Or maybe not. Her lightning was supporting her body in the air. It reached the grounds and shot strikes each and every car that was following them. Explosions could be heard everywhere. Her face showed a really angry expression. It showed something that Nanoha had never seen in her life. What Fate said before was true. The countless killings that she did will never change. The impact it had on her will never change either. Why so? That is because; the thrill she had when she fought her enemies will remain. That is because, she can never forget how it feels to take down her opponent and feel victory. That is because, she can never erase the fact that when she defeated her enemies, only then will her anger subside. Anger? Anger for what? For making her fight them, for making her meet them in the first place. Anger for the person who made her who she became.

"Fate-chan! Come back after you damage their cars, don't do anything more!" Nanoha desperately shouted out to Fate, telling her that it was enough. Lucky for her, Fate had seemed to understand her words. Her expression softened and she went towards one of the car, grabbed an unconscious guy, and then flew back into the car. The lightning around her disappeared completely. Nanoha had mountains of questions to ask, but not now. They had to get away before reinforcements came.

"Nanoha, switch with me now, seat in the front seat instead, I don't want you to get near that guy even though he's unconscious now. I don't know what he might do." Nanoha nodded and hurriedly went to the front seat beside the driver's. Fate had taken over the empty driver's seat immediately after. "We've got to hurry and get back before he wakes up." She hit the accelerator underneath the steering wheel and maxed the speed of the car. "Vrooom~~" the car sped off noisily, leaving behind the damaged cars that had ambushed them.

* * *

Right after they reached home, Fate grabbed some ropes from inside the trunk of her car and tied the guy up. He was still unconscious. Nanoha who was finally relieved after seeing the guy tied up, unable to do anything even if he was awake now, fell to her knees. She lost all her strength to stand. "Fate-chan~~~ You've got to explain what that power of yours is. That really scared the hell out of me!" Nanoha groaned as she released a sigh of relieve.

Fate laughed at the sight of her doing that. "Alright, alright. Let's get back in first okay? Leave the guy here, when we're done talking, I'll come back to interrogate him." Nanoha nodded to answer her and stagger back into the house. "Come on, I'll carry you." Fate couldn't stand seeing Nanoha struggle, scooped her up into her arms and brought her back to her room, letting her down on her bed in sitting position, gently. "Now you can ask what you want." She smirked.

"You sound like you know what I want to ask!"

"Well, of course. I hadn't shown you that power yet since there was no need for me to use my powers the last few months. The attacks and targets were too easy for me. But today's sure shocked me. That many cars coming out of nowhere!"

"Nyhaha~ Even Fate-chan gets such a reaction after seeing those guys?" Nanoha teased, her hands on her mouth.

"Of course! Anyway, let's get back to the main topic." Fate settled down beside Nanoha, her hands clasped together on her knees, her chin on them. "These powers were given to me by your mother. Don't ask me how or why. It's a little hard to explain." Fate glanced at Nanoha to get her answer. Nanoha nodded. "These powers were meant for me to use when I became your bodyguard to protect you. So, here I am doing so. These powers were a little hard to control at first, but I got the hang of it in the three years she personally trained me."

"Will you get tired if you use it too much?" Nanoha inquired.

"Yes, since I don't know what your 'too much' stands for, that's my answer. But, if it's my definition of 'too much', I think I'm far from getting tired even if use them for a whole day without getting any rest. I've been trained that way."

"…. Sounds a little unbelievable though." Nanoha, turned her head to Fate for a moment before she turned back to look in front. She stood up and went in front of Fate. "But, I'll believe you, Fate-chan." Her hands caressing Fate's cheeks gently. Fate responded by putting hers on Nanoha's cheek.

"Come sit here." Fate removed her hands from Nanoha's cheek, moved a little closer to the middle of the bed, her legs spread out, her hands stretched out towards Nanoha. "Come." She repeated. And so, Nanoha climbed up the bed and went to sit in between her legs. Fate wrapped her hands around her body and pulled her as close as possible. "Just stay like this until you get tired of it, okay?"

"I won't get tired of this, silly." Nanoha tapped Fate's hands.

"If you say so." Fate gave her a peck on her forehead after turning Nanoha's head towards her.

* * *

**_A/N: Long isn't it? Haha. Sorry to tire you guys [readers] out._**


	6. Bodyguards: Guard 5

**A/N: Phew! Somehow, I managed to finish this chapter before the weekend came, so I decided to post it. **

**On another note… I would just like to tell you a little about why I decided to post my stories online other than the fact of wanting others to read my stories. This year is a crucial year for me in my studies, therefore I had a little thought of writing stories to improve my English. As you can see from my bio… I'm from a country that doesn't produce many people who are outstanding in English – a little too honest I am I guess? – No offence to people from my country, but it's the truth. So, I decided to get my stories online, get some feedbacks and take a good look at my stories after that; hoping that I would improve for every chapter after all reviewing my mistakes each and every time. **

**Zona Rose - Thank you very much for your kind and honest thought. I would try my best to find a beta reader of my standards when I have the time. I also agree that English may not be my native language, but my family's a English speaking and English educated family. So I would very much like to improve on my own for now. I'm really thankful for the advice and thoughts though ^^.**

**Aka Chibi-chan – Thank you for your support, I sincerely appreciate your efforts to review my chapters. Your doubts would definitely be cleared sooner or later, hope you would enjoy this chapter too. Oh, and yes, I love fluffy and lovey-dovey moments between them too, so there would be lots of them, don't worry.**

******Ah! Sorry to ramble on and on! You may proceed to the next chapter of this series! *bows to apologize* Hope that my chapter's fluency did and would increase over time. Another LONG~ chapter ^^. **

**Bodyguards:**

**Danger**

Chapter 5

**Fate's POV**

"Run!" I signaled for her to escape from the incoming dangers. A few strong build men were only a few hundred of meters away from us and are charging towards us. _Tsk! Why did things turn out to become like this! Just one hostage and what's with this mess!_

**Let's trail back to a few hours ago to understand why this happened,**

The guy from previous chapter had managed to escape. It seems that his body had a tracking device planted on him and reinforcements came. Nanoha's house is now dangerous for her to be in. The secret hiding passage made by me now comes to big use. I told Nanoha to take the long route there because it would have no meaning for her to run to the secret passage with the enemies chasing her. She had to lose them somehow before getting to the secret passage to hide until everything is over.

**So now let's return to the present,**

I managed to hold up the strongest among them by engaging in a battle with him. I'm not going to use my power to the maximum as it would destroy the house. If my power destroys the house, then that would bring my efforts to nothing for building that secret passage as the building would collapse. Unable to fight with my full power, it's really troublesome. Not only that, the guy keeps coming in for close combats. I can't guard myself well enough since I can't use much of my power.

_Damn! Just lay dead already! It's so annoying! I've got to get to where Nanoha is!_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

"Haa… Haa… Man, they sure are persistant! If this continues, I won't be able to reach there and will only end up collapsing and getting captured!" I had been running around the exterior of the house but I just can't lose them! Now I'm almost out of stamina. And I'm hungry too… Just what am I suppose to do! '_Fate-chan hurry up and come here. I don't think I'll make it to the secret passage.'_

"She's there," one man shouted as he pointed in my direction. "You're not getting away!"

"Aw… They caught up again! Mou~~ Just why didn't we realize that the guy had a tracking device on him! Were we too busy with each other last night!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I started running again.

A few minutes later, my energy was almost drained away. "Come on! Make it to the secret passage! They don't seem to be near me now!" I pushed myself enough to finally reach my destination. I quickly caught my breath before I opened the passage and crawled in. I shut it tight by the handle underneath and hugged my knees to my chest, sitting down to rest for a moment.

* * *

"Na-no-ha. Wake up." I felt someone shake me by the shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Fate! '_Oh no! Have I been sleeping? Huh? Why is she here? Is everything over? How long has it been?'_

"Fate-chan! Is everything over? How long has it been?" I jumped up from where I was, trying my best to stay calm as I asked her.

"It's already night time silly. And yes, it's over. Come, let's go back up." I took her hand that was stretched out to me and gripped it tightly. She turned her back and reached out for the handle, opening it. We crawled out of it and saw no light trying to blind me._ 'So it's really night time huh.' _I shook my head hard to snap out of the daze I was in. Then, I realized something gripping on my hand that was holding on to Fate's hands. _'Ouch! It hurts.'_ I closed one eye in pain and tried to look up at the source causing it. There it was. An evil smile, one I had never seen on Fate's face before. _'What is this! This isn't Fate. Who is this!'_

"You are not Fate-chan, let go of me!" I tried to slip my hand away from the grip but failed. The grip got tighter instead. The 'fake' Fate brought my hand high up, making me dangle in mid-air. She also twist my hand then grabbed me by the face with her other hand. "W-who are you!" my voice sounded weak. I was afraid, really afraid of the person who was in front of me. "H-how dare you take her face and identity!" I struggled as I screamed out in a voice I couldn't recognize that it was mine.

"Hm? You've got some nerves to be speaking to me like that, you little brat!" she twist my hand even further, making me scream in pain. Then suddenly a huge bunch of shadows overwhelmed the girl in front of me." I closed my eyes for a second before I open them up. 15 men were standing behind her. _'Ichigo? And the others too! Are they back?' _my happy voice couldn't help but scream out mentally.

"Ichigo!" a smile appeared on my face as I called out to them. But they did not respond. All they did was just stand there and give me piercing glares. "Ichigo?" I called out again, trying to just some respond from them. Once again, there was none. Then the blonde girl spoke again.

"For your information, there are not your bodyguards, they are clones." She let go of me in mid-air and I dropped on the ground hard with a 'bang!' sound produced. "We're doing some experiments and they are part of them. Come on, run from them before you lose your life." An evil grin could be seen from the blonde's face. I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to see the face that looked exactly like Fate's having such an evil expression. I muttered all my strength, stood up and started staggering away. I could feel the presence of the 15 men chasing after me, slowly. They followed my every step. It was really scary. 15 men and a girl that took up the same faces of my loved ones were chasing me, torturing me. I screamed out for help. But the place sounded so silent that I would never have expected anyone to come and save me in this situation. _'Fate-chan where are you! Didn't you say that you would come for me when everything is over? Where are you?" _my voice was full of despair and agony. I prayed deep down in my heart that someone would hurry up and come. Anyone. I didn't care anymore. If Fate comes, then I'll be even happier. "Fate-chan!" I shouted with all my might into the direction of the sky. Then I saw a glow in the air, it was yellow in color. _'No doubt. It's Fate-chan!' _"Fate-chan!" I shouted again.

"NANOHA!" she shouted back. "WAIT FOR ME! STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH!" I heeded her command and stood still. "Bang!" huge explosions sound could be heard from all around me. And before I realize it I was already in Fate's hands. "Don't worry. Nanoha, stay in my arms and hold onto me for your life. We'll be out of here in no time." I gripped onto her tight and she took off into the sky. I shut my eyes tight from the impact when we landed and opened it seconds after to find myself in front of my house, and the sun was still up. I was majorly confused. _'How can this be! What is that!' _then my questions were answered immediately when Fate placed me down on the ground gently.

"Nanoha, that was just an illusion made by the enemy."

"Illusion? But it was so real and I-" she interrupted me by placing her index finger to my lip.

"Shh… That is enough for now, please close your eyes and have a good nap, okay? I'll tell you everything in detail when you wake up." She gave me a huge smile and a little rub on my head before she kissed my forehead. I flinched a little and my face flushed. I nodded shyly at her before I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Damn! I underestimated them. They're abilities were nothing to be taken lightly of. They even did experiments like that. But just how did they take my DNA!" I vented my frustrations on the coffee table in the living room. For some reason, I really wanted help from the 15 bodyguards of hers. Even though I didn't like to cooperate with others, if it is to protect her, then I don't mind. Just when thoughts like that flashed through my mind, a different kind of thought came. "No… It can't be that… They…" I didn't want to even think about the possibility that my thoughts are true. After all… it can't be… It's been years, so that can't be true! I shook my head hard, slapped my cheeks with both hands until it became so red and pain that I couldn't think anymore. "Che- I should go to Nanoha for now, those thoughts are nonsense!" I stomped up the stairs into our room, opened the door quietly and went to my side of the bed and sat down beside her. I could hear her mumble some unintelligible stuff and it seems like she was really suffering. "Nanoha… Did you have a nightmare about it again?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Nanoha's POV**

"Stop! Don't come!" I panicked as I pushed myself to run like the speed of wind down the flight of stairs. This definitely has to be a dream! I don't live in such a place and the sceneries are all wrong! The number of flight of stairs is just ridiculous! No matter how I run, it just doesn't end and the guys are still chasing after me from behind. When I turn my head to look down the flight of stairs I could see an unfamiliar place. It was a plaza with many, many shops inside and on the outside; there is a playground at one corner and many benches at another. IN the middle of it is a very big empty space. There is a flight of four steps not far from it and it leads to inside the plaza. _'Ridiculous! Just where is this! If I'm in a dream then I should be awake by now! It's always the way wake up suddenly when it reaches the scariest part, but I'm not getting the feeling that I'll be out anytime soon!' _As I ran, I called out to Fate mentally but there was no answer. Well, of course there won't be one, I'm in a dream; there's no way she can come in to save me.

After a long, long time trying to escape from them by running down the flight of stairs, the stairs finally ended. I jumped down the last three steps and began to run forward to that 'plaza'. If I went there, the people should realize that I'm in trouble and would help me.

But… When I got there, there was no one. My last hope was gone. The place was so empty without a single soul there. I tried to run in the plaza, hoping that inside, there were be people to save me. And you know what? There isn't anyone either! I was about to turn my head when I saw a clown in front of me. Thinking that he might be my last chance, I run towards him shouting, "Help me! Please!" when I did, only an evil grin could be seen. Then, the clown suddenly transformed into the blonde that looked exactly like Fate.

"You can't escape, no matter what! Come to me!" the blonde's face was twisted. Then I felt some presence getting closer towards me. "Ah! They're finally here. Guys, hold her in place!" she gave a command to the 15 men that were already behind me by the time I turned my head. They grabbed me by my arms and held them up in the air, tight. "Ah… I'll take my time to scan through every single part of your body." The blonde reached her hand out to my face and her gaze slowly went over my body. "What should I do now that I've captured you, what's good?" she took a peek at 'Ichigo' and he gave her an answer.

"Anything you'd like, Milady."

"Alright, then let's take her back to the lab and I'll have my fun with her." Just when she finished her sentence and the guys were about to leave with her, a voice could be heard from above.

"Master!" I looked up to see another Ichigo and the others with Fate alongside them. _'HUH!' _was the only thing I could think of.

Then, they grabbed me when they landed and flew back up into the sky. All of them were sprouting wings, including Fate. She's beautiful and alluring. But that wasn't the time to be staring at her in admiration. I tried confirming their identities by calling out to them. "Ichigo, Rokume, Ryuukai, Fate-chan; are you all real?" they all looked at me with a strange look before they started to burst out laughing.

"O-of course! If we aren't then who is!" Ichigo who was holding onto me tight by my left hand managed to speak in between his laughter.

"N-Nanoha, did you hit your head or something? You can't even tell the real from the fake?" Fate also tried to speaking between her laughter as she held me by my right hand.

"Mou~~~~~~~~~~~~~" I pouted. And we continued to fly up the sky. When I saw light I shut my eyes tight to avoid looking directly into it. When I reopened my eyes, I found myself back in reality and a worried Fate was by my side, shouting my name over and over again.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." I brought myself to a sitting position before I reassured her.

* * *

**December 3****rd****, Monday 10.00 p.m.**

After days, I finally calmed down from the incident. Though, it seems that Fate didn't manage to find out the identity of that enemy. They were hired by the Jack smith family but there were no other records of them anywhere. I told her to forget it if she really couldn't find the real identity of those people but she insisted that she would no matter what. I didn't really know what made her want to do so, so badly and she seemed a little strange these days.

"Fate-chan, are you okay? You don't seem to be concentrating well these days." I asked in a concerned voice. She responded without opening her mouth, by patting me on my head. I took her hand to my chest and hugged it tightly. "Tell me if something is wrong alright?" I comforted her.

"Yes, I will." She stared directly into my eyes, making me avert my eyes when I felt my face getting hot.

"F-Fate-chan, can we kiss?" I shyly requested, my eyes still not looking into hers.

"Sure, I'll even hug you to sleep tonight if you want to." Her words made me blush even further and now I really can't look at her. She turned my head gently with her right hand then slipped her left away from my hands and wrapped it around my waist, bringing me closer to her. As we closed it, I closed my eyes and felt her lip touch. It felt so warm and moist. It was soft too.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

After that short, gentle kiss, Fate switched they position on the bed. She was now on top of Nanoha who was lying on her back. "Nanoha, can I do it again?" Fate asked in a soft voice only loud enough for the brunette to hear. The brunette nodded her head and they went on again. After a few kisses, Fate loosen her grip on Nanoha's head and fell on her back beside Nanoha. "We should stay like this for the day. Let's not do anything else." She interlaced her fingers with Nanoha's and Nanoha returned the action.

"Mm. Let's do that." She agreed with Fate's suggestion and they laid on the bed with their hands interlaced for hours until they fell asleep in each other's hug.

* * *

The next morning, Fate went down like usual to prepare breakfast for Nanoha, while she slept until the very last minute before her breakfast was done being prepared. They also went to school like usual, nothing much happened; only Nanoha being targeted by the guy students in school for unknown reasons like usual.

"Nanoha, don't you feel bored being with me?" Fate shot a sudden question at Nanoha when they were on their way home in the car. "I mean, I'm…" before Fate could finish she turned her head away from Nanoha for a moment before turning it back and shaking it, indicating that it was nothing. Nanoha squeezed Fate's hand to comfort her and gave her a cheerful smile. The blonde returned the smile after a second of shock. "I'm sorry for saying that. I won't ask you anything like that again. I promise." The blonde squeezed Nanoha's hand in a similar way and leaned her head against the brunette's shoulders.

* * *

After dinner, Fate went to their room to do some information gathering for the day. When she was done, she went down to where Nanoha was; in the kitchen. She didn't really know why but Nanoha suddenly wanted to learn some cooking from the chefs and had begged them to do so despite their refusal. "Nanoha, you don't have to force yourself to learn some cooking you know." Fate poked her head into the kitchen.

"But- You always cooked for me even though I said you didn't need to! If I don't learn to cook I can't return the favor!" Nanoha pouted, turning her head towards Fate and giving a small growling sound.

"Oh you cute little kitty, come here." Somehow, Nanoha responded to her sentence and went charging to Fate with her hands stretched out. She bumped into the blonde, making her take a step back from the impact and hugged her tightly by the waist, burying her head in the ample chest of hers. "Good girl, now let's go back up shall we? Let's not disturb the chefs doing their job." Fate stroked the brunette's hair making her purr a little.

* * *

**Back in the room,**

"Mou~~~ Fate-chan, you lured me back here!" Nanoha complained, pounding her clenched fists hard on the blonde's chest. The blonde calmly took her hand and pulled them away from her gently. "Hey, hey, it hurts you know. I'm not invincible." The blonde teased. Wet teary sapphire eyes stared with a puppy look at her. "No,no. That won't work on me now. Listen to me and go to bed, it's late."

"I don't care! If you don't let me do something for you, I won't go to sleep tonight!" Nanoha sounded like a little child throwing some tantrum.

"Oh? So you don't mind if I don't hug you to sleep for days and leave you here alone in the room while I sleep down in the living room?" Fate threatened. The brunette could only give a really shocked face and decided to give up on arguing with her lover. "That's it. Good girl. I'll do anything for you and you don't need to return the favor. I already said that I'm your lover AND your bodyguard, didn't I?" The blonde used a firm tone.

"You did, but I just wanted to help you out in some way." Nanoha confessed.

"Silly, you don't have to. It's my job to help you, not yours. Just listen to me." The blonde convinced the brunette quite well and the brunette nodded in agreement. Fate scooped Nanoha into her arms, getting a little struggle from the girl which stop a little after, and brought her to the bed, laying her on it, covering her with the blankets until her neck. "I've work today so, sorry. You go ahead and sleep first. I'll promise you to be in bed with you in an hour or so, alright?" Fate pinched Nanoha's nose lightly.

"Hai~~~" the girl responded.

Fate went to the study desk, after she sat by the brunette's side waiting for her to fall into deep slumber, to continue her information gathering on the Jack Smith family and the Nakajima family. These two definitely has connections to the enemies they encountered days ago. There's no doubt about that. If she searched hard, she's sure to find a clue or two, if her guess isn't wrong about those people. However, she also hoped that she WAS wrong. She didn't want to have to remember those days that were long forgotten by her.

"Please tell me it isn't you…" Fate muttered to herself in a very pained expression.

* * *

**An hour later,**

**Fate's POV**

"Ah~~~~~~~" I stretched my arms up in the air, trying to loosen up my stiff body. I rubbed my shoulders and my neck with my hands making 'crack' sounds. "Time to sleep I guess." I spoke to the currently sleeping Nanoha, having no response from her. "Good night." I tucked myself in bed, covered myself to my neck. I moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her back and pulling her close to me before I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

**The next morning,**

I woke up only to find Nanoha holding onto me so tightly that I couldn't get out of her hold without waking her up. "You don't have to do that. I won't run away from you or anything." A huge smile appeared on my face as I stared at the adorable sleeping girl. "If only I could stay like this my whole life, not letting you go anywhere, not doing anything, just hugging you tightly while you do the same." I spaced out to think of the many, many wishes of mine. "But I guess, the wish I wanted to be granted the most was already granted by you. To be holding my mutual love tightly like this in bed, while she's sleeping in my arms. That is enough for me. Thank you, Nanoha." I pecked on her forehead and saw her stir, her grip around me loosening. I giggled a little to myself at the sight of her doing that. _'She's like a little cat. So cute!' _I thought to myself while trying my best not to have fantasies about her being a cat. "Oh my, if I stay her any longer I might not be able to control my weird fantasies of you!" I scrambled out of bed the moment her hands got away from me and rush out the door closing it gently behind me. I leaned on the door with my back and gave a sigh of relief. _'I was about to have a nosebleed!' _I saved my ass in time.

"Ring! Ring!" suddenly my phone started ringing and vibrating in my pocket that I almost shouted out loud. I clumsy took it out from my pocket and answered it. "Y-yes?" I answered nervously since I picked up the phone without even checking who it was from.

"Ara? Fate? What's wrong? You sound a little weird there." My heart immediately skipped a beat when I heard the voice. _'I-It's Momoko-san!' _"Fate?"she repeated.

"OH! It's nothing, it's nothing, really. Anyway, what's the matter Momoko-san? It's rare for you to call me directly. You usually call me through Nanoha."

"Nothing the matter." She bluntly answered.

"HUH?" _'So you mean you interrupted my thoughts and gave me a big shock of my life that my heart almost jumped out FOR NOTHING?' _I could feel anger building up in me. "MOMOKO-SAN!" I shouted directly into the phone.

"H-hey! That's no way to treat me after I finally called you directly to ask about your well being!" she tried to convince me with such an excuse but I don't believe such a thing. After all, she's always calling Nanoha for no reason too! And she never tells us the things we needed to know unless WE are the one to CALL her!

"…Don't think that excuse will work on me Momoko-san. How about you hang up before I'll go right over now and give you a good lecture on how to NOT waste your time!" I could feel a vein almost popped when I exploded. She did what I asked and hang up the phone the second I finished my sentence. "Phew! That's all good." When my anger finally subsided I heard a voice calling for me in concern.

"Fate-chan, is something wrong? Why were you shouting?" I turned around to see Nanoha rubbing her eyes sleepily while she stood at the opened door that I had jumped away from position due to the shock from earlier.

"H-hey, Nanoha. Good morning to you. It's nothing at all." I bluffed.

"Good morning, Fate-chan. Is it mom again?" she seems to have noticed the reason for my shouting. _'She has good senses in this kind of thing.'_ I was lost in my thoughts again when she suddenly collapsed on my shoulder. "Nanoha?" I hurriedly supported her body that was against mine. 'Snooze… Snooze…' was what I heard. I let out a breath of relief to find that she was just back to sleep. "Nanoha, don't scare me." I carried her back to bed and laid her back on the bed. "Just have a good sleep. It's a weekend after all."

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully, I would be able to finish this "season" before I get REALLY busy on my studies soon. Thanks for all the read and review, please continue to do so!**


	7. Bodyguards: Guard 6

**A/N: Okay, so finally another chapter is up. Writing and reading sure is different. Reading is fun and not tiring at all. BUT! Writing a story is tiring! However, It's still a fact that I like writing stories so It's still worth it!  
**

**ENJOY! And ignore the mistakes I made. [Again, lazy to proof-read?]  
**

**Bodyguards**

**A Pleasant Day  
**

Chapter 6

**Fate's POV**

"The sun?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I muttered. "It's morning already? Haa… Sure doesn't feel like it. It's only been hours since I went to sleep." I stood up and staggered to the bathroom to wash up before I changed out of my pajamas. After all was done, I took a little peek at the bed to see Nanoha still sleeping peacefully. "Hm… What should I do?" I pondered about what to do as I smiled awkwardly to myself. Then, the decision was made. I took a few steps to the nearest window, leaned my head on my elbows which were on the metal window board and started to stare off into space.

"Mm… Fate-chan… Mmm…" I heard Nanoha mumble some unintelligible words and snapped back to reality for a moment. I took a little peek at her, realizing she was still asleep, this time with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Adorable little kitten!" somehow nonsensical words came out of my mouth before I turned back to look at the scenery outside of the window. The light was a little blinding but I didn't bother much about it. Then, slowly, memories of my past starting popping out as images in front of me, making me feel a little nostalgic. "My life before I met you, huh?" I continued to stare at the different images, remembering more and more about my past. My past, the mercenary life I had before I met Momoko-san, the different jobs I had taken on; assassination, protecting different clients, to deliver some goods, to… help the mafia in their conflicts. "…Mafia…" only one word could come out from my tightly gritted mouth. That man; the guy who had given her meaning to live her life, given her a chance to enjoy many different things. He's no longer in this world. He sacrificed even his own life for the happiness of everyone in his family. He thought it was the best possible solution. "Maybe it was one way to atone for own sins, but what about me? Do I sacrifice myself like you did if there is a need to? Or do I struggle to live?" Thinking about such questions made me remember another person.

That woman, whom I once used to think of, used to love with all my heart. She's no longer in this world either. She used me, as tool, thought of me, as heartless person who would do anything as long as she paid for it. She was wrong; I cancelled my contract with her at the very last moment, leaving her to die in the hands of her pursuers. She deserved it.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called out to me and I snapped back to reality. I took a little look at the clock in the room and it seems that an hour had passed when I was deep into my thoughts of the past. Straightening my back, I turned 180 degrees before I stride to the bed. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" a smile was plastered on my face as I saw her adorably rubbing her eyes and yawning with her mouth big open before she nodded her head to answer me. "Thank you, Nanoha."

"Nya? What is that for?" Nanoha looked confused as she stared at me blankly. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hahaha. N-no, N-nothing at all."

"MOU~ What's so funny!" her cheeks puffed out and she jumped out of bed, launching herself at me, then pounding her fists her on me again. My laughter didn't stop. "I-It's f-fun t-teasing you somehow." I managed to complete another sentence before I couldn't help laughing at her adorable expression again.

'_Such an honest child, aren't you. It's all because of you that I've changed so much in such a short time. I'm glad I met you. Well, it's because Momoko-san introduced me to you though. You make me feel warm everyday at every moment. Thank you. Without you, I'm just a heartless mercenary.' _

Suddenly her poundings stopped. "Hm? Why did you stop?" I inquired.

"You… why are you smirking?" she stared intently at my face.

"I am?" my eyes widened.

"Yea you are! Stop it, it gives me goose bumps."

"Heh~~~ I see, I see. Shall I remain this way the whole day then?" I teased. Once again, her poundings started. "OW!"

"HMPH! Cats are scary you know. Do not belittle them." She took a big bite on my arm to prove her point. _'Yea, you are scary indeed. That's totally not the way you should act in front of me at all! You were so cute and adorable like a little kitten a while ago and now you look like a tiger!" _

"Alright, alright, I get it, I get it. I'll stop teasing you for the day, just stop it. It hurts." Tears started to form at the lids of my eye. She considered for a moment before she stopped her assaults. "Why are you so fierce to me, the first time I met you, you weren't like this at all!" I rubbed my swollen arm as I made a little glare at her.

"You weren't the type to do such things either! I'm disappointed!" she stated her disappointment.

I took one of my hands to her head, ruffled her hair a little before I apologized. "Sorry, it's just that you're too adorable?"

"You've been saying that but is it really true that you think so?" she glanced at me before she averted her eyes to avoid eye contact.

"Why, of course." I took my other hand and pulled her close to me, hugging her for a few minutes with her frozen solid in my arms, probably because of me doing it so suddenly, before I scooped her up in my arms, opened the door and took her down to have her breakfast. "Come on, eat up, eat up." I commanded as I took up my own bowl of rice and started digging in.

"It's unfair how you're so dominating over me." Nanoha mumbled so softly to herself that I barely heard it.

"Hm? Is that so?" she jerked a little, shocked that I managed to hear her words. "Don't worry, don't worry. You've definitely have your chance soon." I made an evil grin on my face, only to realise that I've returned to the 'teasing mode' that I had developed since I met her. I shivered when I saw her cat-like glare at me; her eyes sparkled only for a brief second that I thought something else had done that. "Ahaha, Sorry. I reverted back." I faked laughter as I scratched the back of my head with my hands.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

"Ne, Fate-chan, the chefs just told me that the ingredients are almost gone. They've asked for a favour for you to take a quick trip there and get some stocks for them." I shouted to Fate who was in the room doing her work and she appeared a second later in front of me. "Whoa! As fast as the lightning."I praised.

"So, you stay home and I'll be right back!" she was about to leave after completing her sentence but I grabbed her by her wrist. "Yes?" she asked.

"Can I come along with you? It's just for today?" I gave her puppy eyes as I pleaded.

"…You know its dangerous right? I've only let you out because there's school and all, but now's different. It's late too." She tried to convince me to give up but I won't! I've never had a chance to go out with her like this and I want to!

"I know! But if you're with me, everything should be fine!" I hold my ground. "Besides, we've never been on a date since the time we've became lovers. You never let me out to go shopping with you for ingredients either. You know… I feel a little lonely…" I admitted.

"Fine, but you must promise me to not let go of my hand when we're out!" she gave in to me and my eyes immediately sparkled.

"OF COURSE!" I exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

At the supermarket,

"Are we going to buy bags of ingredients? There's a lot to stock up on, right?"

"Yea, also, this month it seems that there's going to be a party in your own home." Fate answered me as she pushed the trolley with one hand while she held my hand with the other.

"EH? MOTHER DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!" I was so shocked at the statement she made that I jumped back, almost far enough for me to let go of her hand. "Whoa! Safe…" I quickly went back to position before our hands really separated.

"Well, she only told me yesterday after all," Fate looked a little annoyed as she continued to blabber on. "That woman! She's always like that!" I felt her grip on my hand tighten as we proceed deeper into the market. That made my heart skip a beat and my face flush a little. _'We've never held hands, outside, like this before. Do we look like lovers in view of other I wonder? Ah… I'm suddenly starting to feel nervous about all this. What if one of mother's men happens to see us like this? Wait! No it's impossible. Why would they come to such a place? I shouldn't worry about things like this… But what if!' _as my thoughts became more and more ridiculous, we were already almost done shopping for the ingredients."Nanoha? Why are you spacing out?" Fate suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Nothing at all, really." She stopped her steps when she heard my answer. "…It's just that I was thinking of how good it would be if we were able to walk around like this in the future. You know… Having a date and having fun together." I admitted honestly, mostly because of her intense stare at me. Then, her expression softened.

"Silly, it'll come true one day," she continued her steps, to the cashier, while she spoke. "It's just that the past few months have been harsh. Maybe because they thought that since there's only one of me, they get a very chance to have you captured or eliminated. Of course, they're wrong, totally wrong." I closed my eyes and followed her as I listened to all her reassuring words.

* * *

After loading all the stocks of ingredients in the car, I took my seat in the front, beside Fate and buckled the seatbelt up. Then, I felt her presence beside me; she was busy buckling her seatbelt too. I stared at her beautiful figure as she did so, only snapping back to reality when she placed her face in front of mine, her hands on my cheek as her mouth moved. "You don't have to stare to intently at me, do you?" she gave me a peck on my forehead before she returned to starting up the engine.

"Sorry…" I turned my head to look at my hands, which were nervously fidgeting around as I apologized.

"You don't have to be, I'll let you do that when we're home, alright little kitten?" she gave me a smile as I looked up to her. I nodded and she stepped on the pedal, ready to start the car up and bring us back home.

* * *

"Nanoha~~~" Fate shouted from inside the bathroom, her voice a little muffled.

"YES?" I shouted back, still sitting on the bed, hugging a huge pillow.

"Just come here ~~~~~~~" She shouted again.

"Alright, alright." I felt a little annoyed at her persistency and just stood up from the bed, letting go of the pillow in my arms, ready to enter the bathroom when sudden it opened, revealing a naked Fate. "Hey, hey! Cover up! Be a little elegant will ya?" I tried to avert my gaze from her "nice body".

"Hmmm~~~ I just thought of something nice." She tapped her chin with her fingers, ignoring what I had just said.

"… What is it?" I hesitantly asked.

"Strip this instant and I'll tell you." She gave an evil grin which I ignored and gave her a strong punch in her stomach, making her drop the towel that she was holding in her hands.

"Oof!" she groaned in pain as she fell to the floor on her knees, holding her stomach with both her arms wrapped around it. "It hurts! I just wanted to- Oof!" I gave her a kick in the stomach this time before she could even finish her sentence. I remember telling her not to ever tease me like that again, but she still does it! Why won't she ever listen to me? She was so sweet to me when we first met. And now? She's a predator and I'm her prey! "Wait listen to me!" I was about to turn around and leave but she grabbed me by my ankle, almost causing me to slip and fall. She immediately let go of her hands when she noticed that I was about to fall and continued with what she had in mind. "Sorry, but I just wanted you to take bath with me. You know… Ever since we became a couple, you've never taken a bath with me before. So… I thought that it was a good idea to be doing so today, after our first date together." I blinked my eyes a few times before my mind managed to process the words. The moment it did, my face went hot red, my hands starting to sweat profusely. "You won't?" she stared at me with puppy eyes.

"…Fine, but you must promise me that you won't do anything WEIRD to me." I tried making a deal with her. She nodded her head rapidly, trying to convince me that she wouldn't.

After entering the bathtub, she followed suit. She giggled a little to herself; apparently really happy at the moment, due to this happening. She slid her way around to my back and let me sit between her legs. She gave me a BIG hug from behind, squeezing me so tight; I almost couldn't breathe because of various reasons. "Nanoha, Nanoha, can you stretch your arms out in front of you like this for a moment?" she suddenly asked, really excited for an unknown reason as she showed me the action she wanted me to do; her hands were in front of her, fists clenched, wrists a little loose, and letting her fists fall, curving down a little. The action that cats usually liked to do.

"Like this?" I did as she requested and turned back to look at her.

"Yea, like that. Stay still." She replied before moving to my front, made a camera with her hands and shouted, "CUTE! Like a real little kitten! Oh! My sweetie!" I couldn't understand her words all of a sudden. It was alien language to me. She continued to ramble on with those nonsensical "sweet" words of hers. "Nyanoha!" she suddenly pounced on me, making me fall backwards until my back hit the bathtub.

"W-what? And stop with that weird nickname of yours. It's… embarrassing." My face flushed in the hot bath, making me so light headed that I could faint at any moment.

"No it's not! After all… I'm the only one here and only I will ever get to call you by that nickname, Nyanoha!" she rubbed her cheek on mine, calming me down.

"Whatever, do what you want." I muttered, not actually wanting her to hear it.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! So... after this chapter... sadly, I'll need to take a break until my Prelims are over. I would probably not be able to post another chapter until a month later. Have fun waiting. Or have a torturous waiting time.**

**Sorry! Ahaha.**

**From the lousy joker**

**Mugen no Koi**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER NOT A CHAPTER NOT A CHAPTE

NOT A CHAPTER NOT A CHAPTER NOT A CHAPTER NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER NOT A CHAPTER NOT A CHAPTER NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry to alert you guys but I thought that I should at least inform you about this. I would not be continuing this story until a month later cause of my up-coming final year examination and I'm totally depending on this for my future. So I decided to be serious for once and concentrate on my studies like I never did before. Therefore, sorry for the hiatus and hope you would continue to look forward to my future stories with patience. Thank you.


	9. Bodyguards: Guard 7

**A/N: It's been months and I've been busy, sorry for those who have been patiently waiting for this chapter. I appreciate your patience. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story line.**

**Warning: In this story there will be times when the characters will go out of character but that is to fit the story line. If you don't like it, you could leave right after finishing this sentence. **

**I apologize for my rudeness, I just want to make things clear that you don't have to force yourself to read a story you don't like. Thank you.**

**To the rest, please enjoy the story.**

**PS: Sorry if there are still any more mistakes that I've overlooked. I did the proofreading quite thoroughly this time or so I think I did.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Loneliness

**June 29****th****, Saturday 9.00 p.m.**

**Third person's POV**

Almost a year has passed, yet Ichigo and the others haven't returned home permanently from their jobs. They only came back to deliver some goods from the other countries or towns, but never came back and stayed. They said that they only managed to come back because of the goods, and sometimes, because of people they needed to bring to this town due to their jobs. Otherwise, they would never have been able to come home until the jobs were done. It could be seen from their expressions that they were already dead beat from the jobs. But, it's their duty to finish them no matter what, since it IS still part of keeping Nanoha safe; the jobs were all related to Nanoha in one way or another.

* * *

Nanoha was getting a little lonely because they've left her for too long, even though Fate was there for her, to her, it's just different. Because Ichigo and the others had been there for her since her elementary school days… It's not that she wasn't satisfied with Fate alone. She's happy, but it's just not enough. It feels too wrong, after all Ichigo and the other s had been by her side the whole year round, whether she needed them or not. It just doesn't feel right for her to be alone with Fate in the house. It's definitely not that she doesn't like it at all. It definitely isn't. But because she knows that she might hurt Fate if she said it out aloud, she didn't dare to. She's afraid of hurting that kind and gentle girl. That girl had already been through so much. She didn't want to make her feel insecure ever again. So, she decided to hide her feelings, but it seems that that is too much for her. Fate had noticed something and had been trying to approach her about it. However, there's still hesitation.

Fate still does her job of protecting her lover, prepares food for her and does some other trivial things for her. But she just can't throw that feeling that she has, of Nanoha not needing her somehow. Because Nanoha just doesn't feel right these days. She looks a little sad and pained at times, spacing out for minutes until she calls out to her. She wonders if it is her own fault for Nanoha's worries. She wonders if Nanoha feels that it is boring to be with her. Since she doesn't have a childhood, she doesn't really know of many things to do in life. To her, life was just to live through the days, eating, fighting and sleeping. That's why she feels insecure when she thinks that it's her fault that Nanoha is feeling this way. Does Nanoha regret being with her? Does Nanoha think that it was a mistake to confess so early when they've just met, when they were still considered strangers? When… She doesn't even know if it was the right thing to do. After all, Momoko has no idea of this. They've been deceiving her. She felt bad about it. All because their feelings were mutual at that time, she accepted the confession. But was it really right for her to have done so? She had no idea. She's troubled over it.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

"Why aren't they back yet… They said it will only take them a few months, but it has already been a year!" I was irritated and had spouted out aloud some nonsensical things before I even knew it. Luckily, Fate isn't here at the moment; she's down in the kitchen, preparing some food for me. "Fate-chan…" I sensed a mild feeling of guilt that is starting to well up in me. "I'm sorry for thinking about such things." I hugged my knees to my chest as I curled up into a ball on the bed, my face buried deeply in my crossed arms.

"Nanoha! Dinner's ready come down." Fate shouted for me and I jumped up from the position I was in. That certainly surprised me. I was depressed and drifting of to somewhere with my mind alone and her voice took me back to reality. However, I was really glad that she was the one to do that. I grinned a little to myself before I headed down to have dinner with her.

"Fate-chan, do you have work today? Any information you need to gather?" I peered up from my eating position into her eyes. She noticed me, giving me a light smile back.

"No, I don't think so. There hasn't been much information to gather since a few days ago. My connections are having some trouble doing so and I can't just leave you here, to go gather the information myself. Neither can I bring you along me with me, it's just too dangerous." Fate resumed what she was doing earlier for a minute before she started again. "Just going to school everyday is already a very dangerous situation itself. Who knows if our enemies had sneaked into your school without us realising anything?" I wanted to counter that sentence. I really wanted her to just take her eyes off me for a moment to gather important information. It's not like if she did I'll be gone the next, I'll be home all day unless there's work for me. But deep down, I knew that I couldn't counter her. An attack DID come when I WAS home just a few days ago, though it was because we had a hostage who managed to call for reinforcements. On the other hand, it also seems like Fate had realise that I was going to try counter her in someway and had the last sentence to throw away that thought of mine.

"Okay… I give up on telling you to do so by leaving me here while you go gather information." I sighed out deeply.

"Nanoha…" Her expression looked a little strange when she saw me sigh. I wonder why?

* * *

**July, 28****th**

**In the bedroom,**

"Nanoha, can I have a moment with you?" Fate suddenly asked me with a really firm tone. Her hands were clenched into fists by her sides. She's serious. What does she want though? I nodded at her to answer her question. She sat down beside me, looking down at her clenched fists that were now on her laps. "Nanoha, am I no good for you?" she was straight to the point. My eyes widened at her question. I didn't have any idea of what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I turned my head to her, only to see that she was still looking down.

"I- You-" she can't help but stammer it seems. I wonder what it is that made that strong her like this? Suddenly, she brought up her head to face me at eye level; her expression had a really sad and painful feeling to it. "Am I no good?" She repeated. "I just want to be there for you when you need me. Am I alone not enough for you? Do you need someone other than me to be by your side? Do-" she was cut off by her tears. She held back her sobs; her lips pursed together, her eyes still staring right into mine. Subconsciously, I pulled her towards me, hugging her tightly. I rubbed her back gently to calm her down. _"Why did you breakdown? Where did that strong you go to? Just why did you become such a fragile looking girl when you're beside me? Is it my fault entirely?" _such thoughts flooded my mind, making me unable to think straight. I tried my best to calm myself down so that I could answer her questions and find the answers to those in my mind. When I did calm down, it seems that the answer to my first question had been found. It was indeed my fault. I thought I was hiding my feelings well; about Ichigo and the other, guess I was wrong. She noticed it, she definitely did. I'm so dumb; of course she'd notice it. We've been lovers for a year now.

I took a deep breath before I tried to reassure her, "I apologize for making you feel insecure. Please forgive me, don't make such face, please. I like the strong, kind and gentle you, please return to the normal you." I gritted my teeth tightly, hoping that she would forgive me and stopped crying. Hearing her sobs, feelings her tears wet my shirt, it made me feel terrible, so terrible. My heart ached badly. It hurts, it's suffocating, but I know that it will never compare to the pain she had been feeling. The insecurities she had were all caused by me. I didn't know that she could become like this. No. I knew. I just didn't want to believe that she would. I had forgotten about the past that she had experienced. I only cared for myself and I've been blind to her feelings. I'm so ashamed to be calling myself her lover. "Fate-chan, I'm sorry." I stroke her hair with one of my hands, the other still rubbing her back to calm her down. "I'm sorry for forgetting about the part of you that had bad experiences before you had met my mother." I could her sobs getting softer, she's finally calming down. My tensed shoulders relaxed.

* * *

**Momoko's POV**

"*Sigh* I haven't been home for about a year now, I wonder how have they been doing?" I rose from my chair in my office, walked to the couch and settled down. "Well, as long as they are happy being with each other I don't really mind, but I think that it's time for me to tell them the truth; that I already realized it long ago about their relationship. That I was the one who planned for Fate to get close to Nanoha." I laid back and relaxed my body on the couch, my head touching the wall behind the couch. "I hope they aren't too guilty about keep their relationship from me. I don't want them to blame themselves for such a thing. They have the right to do whatever they want. It's their life after all." I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a deep slumber.

About seven o'clock in the night, I woke up when my attendant came in to wake up me up from my deep slumber, so that I could go for dinner. Thinking that I shouldn't drag the problem any longer, I asked my chauffeur to bring me home instead. As I was in the car, waiting to arrive at my destination, I could only think of proper words to say when I reached there. "…I've never really been a good mother to her since she was young. I was always busy with work and all, never having enough time to spend with her… I wonder what she thinks about me now?" I mutter to myself, my hand on my head, covering my eyes from the bright lights around the city.

Deep in my heart, I thought of many, many things. '_To Fate, Nanoha's a good influence on her. Even if my main motive wasn't to make Fate her GIRLFRIEND, I guess it's all good now. She DID become someone important to Fate, so nothing else actually matters. What matters is only the fact that the society may not accept her like how I do. If they had become close like "sisters" everything would have been good to solve. But, to become "lovers" instead, what can I do to help them reach a good future? I know that to Fate, Nanoha would be irreplaceable now. Since Nanoha's always honest and kind to people, always selfless. Nanoha… I will definitely do my best to bring the best future to the both of you. So don't worry."_

* * *

When I finally reached an ending in my thoughts, I was already at the destination. I thanked my chauffeur and told him to drive around the town for awhile while waiting for my call to leave or to come back and drive me to the office. Then, I walked to the door, searched my pockets for the house keys I rarely used and opened the door clumsily. _'Strange, it's my house, yet I feel like I'm in a stranger's house. I guess I've been away for too long.' _

At the living room, I called for Nanoha, who did not seem to be on the first floor. "Nanoha? Nanoha! Are you home?" I continued to call for her as I made my way up to her room. I knocked the door and called out a last time, "Nanoha? Are you there? I'm coming in." I turned the door knob and opened the door slowly. When it was fully open, I saw a scene that I wish I hadn't seen. Fate and Nanoha were on the bed, hugging each other tightly, both having tears in their closed eyes. To a stranger, their actions may not really imply anything but since I already knew the truth, it's hard to think otherwise; that they were just hugging like normal sisters comforting each other. Not wanting to disturb them, after I regained my composure, I pull the door, ready to close it, quietly. Then, Fate opened her eyes, realizing my presence.

"M-M-Momoko-san!" she jumped back immediately after she called my name, making Nanoha let go of her and turning her head to confirm her words.

"M-Mother!"

"*Sigh* I thought I could leave the two of you alone for awhile before coming back in, but I guess things won't go my way." I sighed and walked to the bed where the both of them were frowned at in each of their positions. "You don't have to explain anything." Their eyes widened when I finished my sentence.

"…What… did… you… say?" Fate only managed out those few words as she stood in her position, staring at me with blank eyes.

"I already knew everything. Don't worry. I'll explain everything to you properly. Just relax for now."

"What do you mean mother!" Nanoha came clinging onto my shirt, like she was begging me for answer right away. Her face was full of guilt.

"Calm down, Nanoha. I said I would explain everything." I placed my hand on hers, making her flinched before she let go of me, averting her gaze down to the floor. I turned my gaze to the bed for a moment before I started again, "Anyway, let's settle down on the bed, shall we? This would be quite a long story." I patted the bed on both sides with each hand after I settled down on the bed.

"You're… not angry with me… or anything?" Fate who usually had such strong and firm gaze, looked at me with the same blank eyes from awhile ago.

"No, I'm not. Hurry and sit down, this story's going to take a few hours of your time." She hesitated but settled down after Nanoha did. "Okay, so… let's have some past talk." I started.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter would probably take a longer time to be out since I've decided to organize my ideas a little.**

**Mugen No Koi**


End file.
